The Revenge
by BlankWhiteSky
Summary: Natsu is the son and apprentice of the King of the Fire Dragons, Igneel. Igneel is killed right before his eyes by the Acnologia? Is Igneel really dead? He was given by Acnologia the chance to survive and Natsu vows to the next time that they meet again he will have his revenge. Will he be able to slay the King of the Dragons? How will he keep himself from the dragonification?
1. The Loss and The Vow

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"**Spells"**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is not mine. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

It was a bright and sunny day. "Natsu! Come over here. I will teach you a new technique." Igneel said hesitantly. Natsu is a small slightly tanned boy with pink hair and only wears trousers along with his scarf. "Alright! New technique here I come!" Natsu said jumping in joy "Listen Natsu, the technique that I will teach you is very dangerous. You will only use it when you really need to. Do you understand?" Igneel asked in a very serious tone "Why is it so dangerous?" Natsu questioned innocently. "Because this technique will cost you a massive amount of magic and you know that its dangerous to empty your magic container." Igneel explained thoroughly "Mm. Okay, I understand." Natsu said sincerely. "Then lets get started." Igneel said before giving Natsu a grin "Alright! Lets get started!" Natsu shouted.

Igneel flew in the sky and roared "**Fire Dragon's Secret Technique: Forbidden Form: Armageddon!"** The sky started to turn red and the ground started to shake then erupted countless massive pillars of fire and meteors came to existence Natsu watched in awe as the once beautiful forest and mountains replaced by countless craters and sinkholes in mere seconds. "Bad... Ass..." Natsu said in awe as he cannot believe what he just saw. That was quite the sight to behold... OR NOT! "Alright, Natsu let us start teaching you that technique." Igneel said after he breathe out some air. "Alright!" Natsu said joyfully 'This is gonna be the best day of my life!' Natsu thought to himself.

Timeskip [A week later]

"That wasn't so hard now is it?" Igneel asked as he saw Natsu lay down to the ground "Hell... if this is the price for... that technique... then it is worth it..." Natsu said between pants "That's my son!" Igneel roared proudly as Natsu grinned. "Now Natsu. Take the rest of the day off because tomorrow I will show you another technique." Igneel said to his son "Then teach me things that are not related to our training. I want to learn more about the world." Natsu said then Igneel noticed Natsu maturing a little bit. "Alright then..." Igneel taught him all he knows and rules, some rules about the dragons, about the kings and some about humans. Igneel also taught him about the birds and the bees so that he will not be that thoughtless. Of course Igneel also taught him about love and how to read and write. The rest of the day went fast as he taught Natsu about those things. They finished discussing at almost middle of the night because Natsu's brain can't take in anymore.

The Next Day

Natsu woke up being blinded by the sun "I assure you sun! I really will eat you one of this days if you don't stop blinding me!" Natsu shouted at the sky. As soon as Natsu done ranting about how the sun is so irritating he wants to blow it up or eat it Igneel came back home with breakfast on his hands. "Natsu! Time for breakfast!" Igneel shouted as Natsu came running to Igneel with stars in his eyes. He sighed at his son being so childish about the mention of food.

As soon as they finished eating breakfast Igneel decided to show the next technique that he will show Natsu. "Natsu this next technique I will teach you is my very own technique." Igneel said "Sure! Teach me! Teach me!" Natsu said eagerly "This technique is almost the same as the Dragon Force but you will only be able to use it for short amount of time." Igneel said then it was Natsu's turn to speak "For how long will I be able to keep it?" Natsu questioned his father "For about 30 to 45 minutes at max and 15 minutes minimum. After this technique I will make you increase your magic container so that you will be able to withstand the techniques I taught you. " 'mkay! And whats the name of the technique?" Natsu asked his father. "Name it if you want. I don't really have a name for that technique." Igneel said.

"Now then let's get started. First meditate." Igneel said in a commanding voice "Meditate?! That's just plain boring you know!" Natsu whined but changed his mind as he saw Igneel raise his tail ready to smash Natsu. He meditated for about an hour and a half then Igneel said "Concentrate your magic to every part of your body and let out a little amount of fire. Natsu didn't say anything but did as he was told.

Igneel let Natsu stay that way for another hour and a half while Natsu is about to explode since he's not moving for 3 hours straight. It was then Igneel decided to speak "Okay, imagine having a friends" Nod was all Natsu can reply "Then imagine you're in the middle of a fight and you're losing because something is holding you back" Natsu nodded again feeling a bit pissed "Imagine your friends getting killed one by one and slowly making them feel the pain and torturing them some more" It was then Natsu felt his anger build up more and more. Igneel felt a spike of magic come out from Natsu. It was then he smiled 'The reaction is good. In this case he will learn this much easier.' Igneel thought to himself "Now imagine that you've been released from all those what is hindering you. You've been released from what's restraining you." Igneel said and it was then Natsu burst he had scales like he's on a dragon force but the scales are the same color as his father. It boosted his power, agility and all of his senses. He has now a aura of fire with two of his hair in the front standing with aura of fire like horns and red scales. Natsu felt powerful that moment. "Wow..." was all Natsu can say. "Awesome isn't it?" Igneel asked with a smirk "Yeah. And I also have a name for it." Natsu said while still surprised to his new technique. "What is it?" Igneel asked curiously "**Igneel's Secret Teachings: Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Enryuu Form"** Natsu said with his own grin. "Not bad. Train that so you can be in that form for 30 to 45 minutes or else you will empty your magic container" Igneel said as he returned the grin. "Okay." Natsu said in a low voice feeling his magic being sucked.

Timeskip [5 days later]

"I can already keep it for 45 minutes and not yet that much exhausted!" Natsu said excitedly "Good. Now I'll make your magic container increase. I'll make this training strict you hear that?" Igneel said with menacing look in his eyes with his toothy grin. Natsu just gulp and shrunk as Igneel scared the shit out of him.

Timeskip [A month later]

"Ha! I can do it 45 minutes and now I'm not even close losing the three-fourth of my magic!" Natsu said proudly "Okay Natsu, all that's left is your Dragon Force." Igneel said with a warm smile "Yeah" Natsu said with his toothy grin. The bliss didn't last long as they heard a loud roar.

_**R**_O**A**_**R!**_

A black dragon figure with blue markings descended from the sky it was then Igneel recognized who it was. "Acnologia... Tch! This is bad" Igneel said worrying about Natsu with the fact that they are about to face The Dragon of Revelations. "Natsu, whatever happens don't you ever dare to come out." Igneel said in a serious but caring tone at the same time. "Mm. You will win right?" Natsu asked Igneel with a worried tone as he already know who the dragon was. "We're not so sure about that." Igneel said as he narrowed his eyes towards the Dragon. "So for what reason are you in my territory Acnologia?" Igneel asked but only to be answered by a beam of roar. "So that's how it was going to be, huh?" Igneel said as he returned the favor by giving Acnologia a roar of his own.

Igneel roared releasing a massive amount of fire breath towards the Dragon. Acnologia took the attack only covering some portion of his head and neck only to be unexpectedly leave some scorch marks on the half of his body. "Is this all you can do Fire Dragon King Igneel?" Acnologia mock "When you lost a portion of you soul this kind of shit happens." Igneel said with a grin.

The two Dragons continued to clash at the sky as the pinked haired boy watched in horror but not losing the confidence on his father's strenght. The two dragons decided to give the final blow to decide who's the winner and who's going to die. The two dragons clashed leaving Acnologia missing a part of his tail and a wing and some of his right leg at the back. Natsu saw as the two dragons clashed only leaving him with wide eye. Igneel lost almost one fourth of his stomach on the left portion of his body and his front left leg leaving him falling from the sky.

Natsu watched in horror as he see his father fall from the sky missing almost one fourth of his stomach and his front left leg. Natsu noticed that as Igneel fall from the sky he smiled at him and started to glow bright and disappearing bit by bit. "No... No. No. No. **NOO!** Please let this be a nightmare! Please let this be a dream! Please! Someone! Wake me up!" Natsu shouted almost losing his mid only to be stopped by Acnologia with landing in front of him. "So, human. You're Igneel's child, right?" Acnologia asked with mocking voice "How was the feeling of your father got killed right in front of your eyes?" Acnologia said in a psychopathic voice. "I will let you go with the feeling of hatred, grief, loss, suffering, anger and sorrow. We shall meet again and by that time we will -" only to be cut off by Natsu. "I vow in Igneel's name I will get my revenge on you by that time!" Natsu shouted at the Dragon while holding onto his scarf given to him by his father with the tone of anger and hatred with still tears in his eyes. This left Acnologia shocked 'This is interesting. I'll let him know more pain and suffering than this.' thought as he grinned and turned his back from the boy and flew away.

**A/N: And that concludes the first chapter. This is my first time writing so be gentle with me. This will be a harem fic. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Fateful Meetings

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"**Spells**"

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is not mine. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

As soon as Acnologia took off to fly away Natsu felt his legs shake and fell to the ground then everything that happened played right before his eyes again. His eyes are now blank. He shake his head to come to his senses then Natsu stand up and walk towards the deep forest and before he knows it he was in the middle of nowhere then he saw a girl lying on the ground. The girl appear to have a pale-skinned and short purple hair then Natsu realized that the girl seemed to be abused. He didn't have a second thought and helped the girl. He carried her to the nearest tree and let her rest there then he took off to hunt for food.

"Huh? Where am I?" The girl asked herself "We're in the middle of nowhere right now. I saw you lying there so I thought I should help you. " She heard as a black figure of a boy as she judged from his voice come closer dragging a giant boar. "Who are you?" The girl asked. "The names Natsu, Natsu Dragneel." "Natsu Dragneel?" The girl asked "Yeah, what about you? Who are you? What are you doing in the lying on the ground?"Natsu asked curiously as he cooked the boar. "My names Ultear, Ultear Milkovich. I escaped from the bureau of magical development." The girl now identified as Ultear said with sadness in her voice and fear in her boar was now cooked, handing a part of the boar then Ultear gave Natsu a bow expressing her gratitude. They talked as they ate.

"I don't know what happened or anything but don't worry. I'm here." Natsu said putting a hand on her head patting her with his toothy grin. Ultear blushed "Thank you." was all she can say. They are now finished eating then Natsu asked while standing up "Well, do you want to come on a journey with me?" "Okay" said Ultear "Then let's head back to my place we can use that as a shelter while we decide on what to do. By the way Ultear. You said that you escaped from the magic-something-something right? Does that mean you're a mage?" Natsu asked curiously this question took Ultear off guard. She held a hand to her chest and said "Yes, I am a mage. But I still don't have a specific type of magic." Then Natsu remembered that he left something at his home.

[**Flashback**]

"Listen Natsu, this thing is a lacrima. It has some of my powers and if you implanted it in your own you can use it to boost yours." Igneel said Natsu only nodded not really understanding what he meant by that. "And oh, I almost forgot. This thing can also make a normal mage into a dragon slayer without learning the magic from a dragon. But because they didn't learn Dragon Slaying Magic from a dragon they will be considered as an artificial Dragon Slayer." Igneel said with a lightbulb on his head and once again Natsu not understanding a word he said he only nodded.

[**Flashback End]**

"Then do you want to learn magic?" Natsu asked Ultear "Mm. Mm." Ultear shook her head eagerly "Alright. Then when we get back I will teach you." Natsu said with a smile 'Maybe I should take my revenge aside for a while and train and prepare with someone might not be a bad idea' Natsu thought to himself. They walked on silence as they walk back to Natsu's place.

It was already evening by the time that they got back. "This is my place. We will shelter our self on that cave." Natsu said pointing at the cave ahead of them. "Okay. So, when will you start teaching magic?" Ultear asked "Well, for starters. I will implant something to you. Well... that is if you will agree." Natsu said with slight hesitation on his voice "Will it hurt?" Ultear asked with slight caution in her voice. "No... maybe a pinch. I don't really know I haven't done it before. I only have one of those." Natsu said not really sure about what he was about to do. "Okay. Then if we're going to do that. Let's do it tonight." Ultear said with a determined tone "Okay, Then let me just get it in the cave." Natsu said as he rushed to the cave.

When Natsu came back they started the implanting. Ultear felt pain but not much as she felt from the bureau but the difference is she didn't feel scared because she knows Natsu is trying to make it as gentle as he can. After the implantation both of them fell asleep.

The Next Day

"Hey, Natsu wake up. It's morning already." Ultear said as she shake Natsu awake "5 more minutes Igneel." Natsu said half-asleep "Natsu Dragneel wake up now or you will regret it later!" Ultear shouted. Natsu jumped in surprise only to see Ultear giggle. "Jeez... waking me up that way. You didn't have to do it that way you know." Natsu said as he pouted. "Now would you mind hunting something for us to eat? I still have many questions to ask you but we still have to eat now don't we?" Ultear said playfully. "Okay, I'll be back in a bit." Natsu said then he took off.

Natsu came back dragging another giant boar then set it on fire to cook it then Natsu sat in front of Ultear and said "Okay, ask me everything." "Okay, First of all what kind of magic did you plant to me?" Ultear asked as she sat down on the ground. "It's a Dragon Slaying Magic." Natsu exclaimed while crossing his arms. "Dragon Slaying Magic?" Ultear asked she's now curious as she didn't heard about dragons before as she is prisoned in the bureau. "Yes, Dragon Slaying Magic. It's a type of Lost Magic. And oh by the way. Your element is fire. Just like mine." Natsu said Ultear was shocked at what Natsu just said. "So how did you learn this magic? Did you also got implanted like what you did to me?" Ultear asked "No. I was taught by an actual Dragon. Real Dragon Slayers are taught by an actual Dragons like I was. Implanting you that magic made you an artificial Dragon Slayer but calling you artificial sounds kinda bad so let's call it... Second Generation. I'm a First Generation and you're a Second." Natsu said with his signature toothy grin.

"In your sleep you mentioned Igneel. Who was that? Was he the Dragon that taught you your magic?" Ultear asked then suddenly regret it as she saw Natsu drop his toothy grin and replaced by a frown. "Ah! I'm sorry! You don't have to answer that question." Ultear said with her as she approached Natsu "No. It's alright. I'll tell you everything." Natsu said with a sad smile.

Natsu told her everything. About Igneel teaching him about magic and everything. About how he fought with Acnologia. He also explained that Acnologia is the King of the Dragons and the Dragon of the Apocalypse. Natsu explained everything and by the time he ended it was already evening and he was about to burst into tears. Ultear noticed this and reached for Natsu for a hug. Natsu cried at her chest for about 5 minutes then they decided to sleep. "Ultear." Natsu called "Yes, Natsu?" Ultear replied "I'll start teaching you your magic tomorrow." Natsu said with a smile "Mm!" Ultear said with a smile of her own.

A Year Later

July 6, X777

It's been a year since she met Natsu. She is now already half-way finished on her training. Of course Natsu won't teach her about the "**Armageddon**" but he will still teach her about the "**Enryuu Form**". "Ultear! We're leaving for journey starting tomorrow. We will continue your training in our journey." Natsu said "Okay!" Ultear replied as she stopped her training for she was called by Natsu. "Now take the rest of the day off. You wil need energy for tomorrow." Natsu said and Ultear nodded as her reply.

Natsu is now 10 and Ultear is 11. Natsu still wore his trousers, sandals and scarf. Ultear still wore a tank top and knee lenght pants and sandals. "Ultear! Come on now were leaving!" Natsu said as Ultear run towards him saying "Coming!"

They were walking for quite an hour only to be met by a small, bald old man. "Kids where are you going?" The old man asked "Nowhere in particular." Natsu said as Ultear hide behind him being pretty cautionous about the old man since she's still not used to other people beside Natsu despite being older by a year than him "How about join my guild?" The old man said "Guild?" Natsu questioned the old man "Yes guild, it is where you make friends and memories." The old man explained "Ultear what do you think?" Natsu asked Ultear "If it's fine with you I don't have any problem with it." Ultear said "Hey old man! What's your name and your guild's name?" Natsu said "Oh how rude of me. My name's Makarov Dreyar. My guild's name is Fairy Tail. I am also the third Master of Fairy Tail. What about you young'uns? What are your names?" The old man now known as Makarov asked "Nice to meet you. My names Natsu, Natsu Dragneel. The girl behind me is Ultear Milkovich." Natsu said with his toothy grin. "Nice to meet you." said Ultear in a shy tone. "Then let's head back to my guild" Makarov said as the two followed.

They are now in front of the guild. Natsu saw how massive the guild's building is. "Do fairies really have tails? Do they even exist... Like them, this place as an eternal mystery... A never ending adventure!" Makarov said as he gave the two a smile.

**A/N: I made some changes on the first chapter since there are mistakes. And again, Thank you for reading!**


	3. New Family

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"**Spells**"

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is not mine. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

As they entered the guild they were welcomed by a red-head girl wearing an armor "Welcome back master" said the girl "Oh, we have a visitor?" the girl asked "No, they are here to join." Makarov replied "Oh, welcome. Nice to meet you. My name is Erza, Erza Scarlet." The girl who is now identified as Erza welcomed the two. "Nice to meet you too. My names Natsu Dragneel. The girl behind me is Ultear." Natsu said with his toothy grin making Ultear hide to his back more. "Nice to meet you." was all Ultear able to say. "Come on Ultear. You should not hide behind me. Try make some friends." Natsu said as he smiled at Ultear. That only made Ultear snuggle to his back more "Haha. Sorry, She's really shy." Natsu said scratching the back of his head Erza nodded "Ultear, there's no need to be shy. We're all family here." Erza said with a warm smile. Ultear stopped hiding to Natsu's back and stand beside him. "Okay. I'll try to make some friends." Ultear said still feeling uncomfortable. "Hey, Erza! Who's the pink haired kid?" said a figure who only wears shorts 'Pink haired?' Natsu thought to himself growing a tic mark with a irritated smile Ultear giggled at Natsu's reaction.

When the boy heard where the giggle came from he suddenly blushed "Oh, there's a girl too." the boy added "They are new comers. Now Gray, why are you only wearing shorts?" Erza said "Ah! Where did they go!?" The boy named Gray shouted in surprise. "What? New comers?" A girl with short white hair shouted. Then the whole guild surrounded them. This took Ultear by surprise and once again hid behind Natsu. "Oh look his hair is pink!" "There's a cute girl too!" "The boy is cute too!" "Hey little lady what's your name?" "What magic do you think they use?" Natsu twitched at the mention of his pink hair. All of them asked at the same time but when Natsu saw Ultear he was about to shrugged them of only to be stopped by Makarov "Alright brats! They are joining the guild you can ask questions later after they get their marks!" Makarov shouted making his hands big with his titan magic "You two, go find Mira and get your marks. Oh, Mira has a white hair and wears black clothes." Makarov ordered. The two only nodded and searched for the girl "I'll help you get her" said Erza "Mira! Get the stamp there are two new comers!" She shouted " Sure ginger head!" Mira shouted. Erza held back her urge to attack the white hair girl to keep the two company.

"So where and what color do you want your guild mark?" Mira asked "Right shoulder, Red." Natsu replied "You?" Mira asked Ultear "The same as him." Ultear said and turn to Natsu who smiled at her then she turned away to hide her blushing face from Natsu. "Alright, done. Now, you two what kind of magic do you use?" Mira opened the topic then they were surrounded again by the guild. "Dragon Slaying Magic." Natsu said and left all of them wide eyed "Hey pink hair, don't lie to us. We all know dragons don't exist." Gray said laughing then Ultear replied with a punch sending Gray to the other side of the guild. All of them were surprised at the display of power of the little girl "Trashtalk our Magic or Natsu one more time and I'm not gonna let you off this easily" Ultear said with anger in her voice. "It's fine Ultear. I know it's hard to believe that Dragons existed this time. Igneel said that almost all of them got extinct during the war so this generation would most likely believed they are only myth." Natsu said with understanding in his voice. "But..." Natsu patted her "I told you it's fine." Natsu said with his toothy grin. "So, what's your element?" Makarov said "Fire" Natsu said and Ultear ignited her hand. Then they all heard a shout "**Ice Make: Ice Cannon!" **aimed at Natsu only to be stopped by Ultear with her fist "Can't say I didn't warn you." Ultear said before shooting a roar enough to knock out Gray. "If you're gonna get knocked out by that then you're not yet ready to fight Natsu." Ultear said with a glare "Now Ultear stop. We still need to find where to spend the night." Natsu said and shocked Ultear as he didn't held any anger to the ice mage. Ultear let out a sigh "You're always like that. Too soft-hearted." Ultear said which made Natsu laugh. As they go out Natsu shot a glance back "I don't care what you say about me, you can even attack me and I'll play along. But if you were to harm Ultear I won't hold back." Natsu said with menacing glare and releasing some aura enough to scare them . Ultear blushed his statement and then Natsu changed his demeanor back to his cute carefree idiot attitude"Now if you'll excuse us we still have to find a place to live" Natsu said as they walk away. Some guys almost peed themselves at the threat of a little kid. Mira noticed his overprotectiveness got a little interest in the boy while Erza was shocked at the display of power of Ultear. "Master, that kid is no joke. Why don't you make me test him?" A middle aged man with orange hair said "That's what I'm planning, Gildars." Makarov said while closing his eyes. The guy now identified as Gildarts smiled at the Master.

"Hey Natsu, we can make a house in the middle of the forest. It's quiet and we can also train there in peace. It's not a bad idea now is it?" Ultear asked "Ultear you're a genius!" Natsu said hugging ultear "Yeah, I know, now stop hugging me!" Ultear said with her face as red as tomato.

It was already evening the time they finished half-way. They decided to go back to the guild to eat dinner and spend the night as they are not yet finished building their home. When they got back to the guild they saw Master sitting at the bar while Lisanna is sitting close to the master. "Natsu, tomorrow I'm gonna make you fight with someone. It'll be at 7 am tomorrow." Master said with his eyes closed "Okay. Well, I suggest to have a wide space. And I really mean giant space since I don't want to destroy anything." Natsu replied to the old man "Okay. Oh, by the way where did you decide to live?" Makarov asked remembering that they still have no place to live. "Oh, were gonna finish it tomorrow, right?" Natsu said smiling to Ultear "Yeah." Ultear replied with a smile and small shades of red on her cheeks. Natsu noticed this and frowned 'I can't grow more attached to anyone more than this. I still have to get my revenge. Even if that means making me sacrifice my self to kill **him**.' he thought to himself "Natsu? Why are you frowning?" Ultear asked concerned about Natsu "No, its nothing. I just remembered something." Natsu said with a smile. "Whatever you say." Ultear said with a smile.

Lisanna decided to speak since they still haven't talked ever since they got in the guild. "Um... I'm sorry about the ruckus earlier. If you'd want you can spend the night with us um..." Lisanna said as she doesn't know their name "Natsu, and this girl is..." Natsu introducing himself and giving Ultear the cue to introduce herself "My name is Ultear, nice to meet you." Ultear said as she hold out a hand for a shake. "My name's Lisanna. I am the little sister of the white haired girl earlier." She explained then they were filled with silence since there is nothing more to say but the silence is broke by Natsu's stomach "Oh, sorry, I forgot we didn't eat anything after breakfast." Natsu said scratching the back of his head "Now that you mention it, you're right." Ultear said "Why don't we eat at my place? My sister is good at cooking." Lisanna invited the two "It's alright... I guess?" Natsu said looking at Ultear "It's fine too. We still have no money." Ultear said

They walked in silence as they go to Lisanna's house. Outside they saw Mira worrying like a mother lost her child somewhere and she suddenly felt someone getting more and more closer only to appear to be her little sister "What time do you think it is young lady? Do you know how worried I am?" Mira said with anger and worry in her voice "Sorry sis, and oh, I invited them for dinner and spend the night with us since they still ave no place to stay." Mira said "Okay, Just this once. By the way what are your names?" Mira "My name's Natsu." Natsu introduced himself "And you are?" Mira said looking at Ultear "My name's Ultear. Nice too meet you." "You know me already don't you? Mira asked. The two answered by nodding. "Okay, let's head back." Mira said.

When they got in they introduced themselves to a boy named Elfman and he introduced himself to them. By the time they finished eating Natsu suddenly spoke "Lisanna said you're a good cook but I didn't know you're this good!" Natsu said with his toothy grin making Mira blush at his compliment "It's nothing. Cooking is a piece of cake." Mira said acting high and mighty Ultear noticed when Mira blushed and hit Natsu's stomach with her elbow "Ow, Ultear. What was that for?" Natsu said "Nothing" Ultear said before pouting. "Let us now go to sleep. Natsu still has to fight someone tomorrow morning. You need to rest." Lisanna said "Okay, Ultear, let us now go to sleep." Natsu said and Ultear nodded "You're sharing bed?" Mira asked the two "Yes, is there anything wrong with that?" Natsu asked "No, I just didn't thought you were that kind of guy." Mira said with a mischivous smile Natsu just raised a brow not understanding what the white haired girl said. "Lisanna, lead them to the guest room. Let them stay there." Mira said "Sure. Let's go." Lisanna gesturing them to follow her.

When they got to the room they said goodnights and Lisanna go back to her room. "So, how do you like it?" Natsu asked "It's alright. The only thing I didn't like was the ice kid. He's rude." Ultear said "Haha! The next time you see him you shouldn't hit him. Understand? If you always fight those who bad mouth me you will have a hard time having friends. And I'm sure he didn't mean it like that. Maybe if I wasn't taught by a dragon and I met someone who said that a dragon trained him I might not believe him at first too you know. No one else but us dragon slayers are able to see dragons since we are trained by them." Natsu explained calmly "Okay. But if he crossed his line I will not hesistate to give him quite the beating." Ultear said "Okay." Natsu replied with a smile. "Hey, Natsu. You're not going anywhere right? You're not gonna leave me alone right?" Ultear asked with sadness in her voice. "Of course not! You're precious to me you know!" As Natsu said that Ultear blushed and hugged him and said "Okay, Natsu. Goodnight" "Good night Ultear." Ultear didn't say anything and only snuggled more into his chest.

**A/N: Third Chapter is finished. Yes, Natsu is stronger than any of the kids there and Ultear is almost in the same level with Mira and Erza. I'm having a hard time on how to make the other girls meet and fall for him. Well I'll know what to do when we get there. Thank you for reading!**


	4. Fight

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"**Spells**"

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is not mine. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

The Next Day

"So who's the one who will fight me?" Natsu said cracking his hands. Natsu is now surrounded by the guild members "Master what is that guy talking about?" Gray asked the master "I told him last night that he will fight someone today. Looks like he's here now." closing his eyes "I will." Gildarts said "So it's you huh?" Natsu replied smiling "Oi Master, he might seem strong but going against Gildarts is too much." and the guild members started murmuring "Now Gildarts, Natsu where do you want to fight?" Makarov asked the two.

"Maybe somewhere with bigger space. Somewhere where you think we can go all out."

"Okay, let's move locations"

They are now in the middle of nowhere. Natsu and Gildarts are standing in the middle of a massive crater. The only audience are Ultear, Erza, Gray, Master, and the Strauss Family. Well, not Mira since she still have to look after the bar. They are watching from the top so that they will not be dragged into the fight.

"Now then... Start!" Master shouted.

"I'm all fired up!" then Natsu didn't waste any time and dashed in front of the crash mage "**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" ignited his hands and aimed at Gildarts and send him across the other side of the crater "You're not bad" directing his hands at Natsu who is charging in front of him "**Crash**" Natsu dodged the attack and continued to strike Gildarts "**Fire Dragon's Talon**" igniting his foot and smashing it to Gildarts head 'This kid... he too strong compared to the other kids... Interesting.' now taking the offensive Gildarts launched to punch Natsu but only to punch air. "If you don't take me seriously I won't take you either." putting a hand on Gildarts' back "**Appear:Burn**" a magic circle formed in his hands and released a beam of fire. Gildarts tried to dodge but it was already too late. His back took a solid attack since he's too close.

"No way! he's really putting up a fight against that old man?" The raven-haired boy said "Gildarts is not serious yet. But I'm sure Natsu is too." Master said with a sigh 'This fight will not go anywhere.' he thought to himself "Even if Gildarts is not serious it's a surprise to even push him back." Erza said and the nodded "Don't worry Natsu's not serious either." Ultear said calmly. "What do you mean?" the red-head girl asked "Exactly as I said. Natsu's not serious because that guy is not taking him seriously either." All of them can't believe at Ultear's explanation but decided to agree since they don't know Natsu that much.

"Haha. You're really putting up a fight against me don't you? How about taking you seriously?" stopped at whatever he's doing and started to give off a deadly aura 'Now let's see Natsu. What will you do?' he thought to himself as he keeps releasing more and more menacing aura. Enough to make the audience feel how scary the aura Gildarts is releasing. All of them are shocked at Gildarts. 'Taking a 10 year old boy seriously. What is he thinking?' is what they thought at the same time. Of course except Ultear since he knows what Natsu is really capable of.

"Trying to break my will be using pressure huh? How about I fight back?" suddenly releasing massive amount of much more menacing aura than Gildarts. Making the audience gape for air being choked by the massive amount of pressure. Even Ultear had a hard time breathing because of the sudden release.

Natsu is now in the middle of a pillar created by his flames and making around 170m radius feel the massive pressure he's giving off. "You're interesting kid." Gildarts said before launching himself against Natsu. Natsu didn't have time to react since he was focused on releasing his own pressure and took Gildarts' punch head-on sending Natsu to the other side of the crater. "You've done it now..." giving Gildarts a menacing smile Natsu didn't chant but open his arms wide then countless magic circle appeared behind him and sent Gildarts a barrage of fire. Natsu kept sending Gildarts a barrage of fire with a smile. He didn't know when was the last time he felt this excitement during a fight so he can't make himself stop smiling.

"Take this and this and this and this and more of that and some of these!" then stopped all of a sudden revealing Gildarts' cloak almost destroyed and have scorch mark all in some parts of his left side since that was what he used to cover for the attack "You're strong... but not enough to take me down." Gildarts launched himself at Natsu and Natsu did the same. They exchanged blows for quite time then Natsu finally decide to use spells again "**Fire Dragon's Wing Attack**" "**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**" "**Fire Dragon's Talon**" "**Fire Dragon's Exploding Flame Blade**" sending Gildarts a deadly combo which made Gildarts fell into his knees. Both of them are now panting. They are now fighting for 4 hours straight.

"Say Natsu... how about we take this top notch?"

"Sounds good. Then let's. Now I'm burning up!"

"**Crash Magic: Final Form: Wrath of the God of War!**" Gildarts roared making the ground shake and creating a massive ball of magic in front of him then releasing it towards Natsu.

"**Full Magic Release! Hidden Fire From: Crimson Lotus: Pheonix Blade!" **Natsu ignites his body with fire, and then charges towards Gildarts.

The two spells made clashed then exploded making the massive crater even more bigger.

When the smoke cleared it revealed Gildarts laying down in the ground panting heavily with his eyes closed next to an unconscious Natsu. All of them are shocked of the result. Natsu was able to bring down Gildarts he may not beat him completely but he still took him down. They didn't waste any time. They rushed to their aid to get them treated right away.

All of fairy tail mages can't believe what they are seeing at the moment. A heavily injured Gildarts and the unconscious newcomer. "Master what happened?" Mira asked "I let them spar and they got carried away and ended the fight releasing their top-notched spells." he explained "Gildarts is heavily injured by that kid?" "Our Gildarts?" "The one and only Gildarts got beaten like that by that kid?" "Hey, Master you can top joking now if you are." "Woah. That kid is scary." they heard them mumble but only sighed to them. "Listen. They still didn't introduce themselves to you right? Ask them to introduce themselves and take the opportunity to ask what happened." taking the two into the infirmary.

"Huh? Where am I?" Natsu asked himself while rubbing his eyes. "You're in the guild infirmary." Makarov said "So I lost huh?" he said with a sigh "Yes, but don't be down. You managed to bring him down and not let himself get up for a day. Oh, by the way, you're out for 2 days." Makarov said closing his eyes.

"Oh... WAIT, WHAT? I WAS OUT FOR TWO DAYS?" nearly popped his eyes out "Yes, now go out and introduce yourselves you've been a member for 3 days and you still haven't introduced yourselves?" the master said teasing the salmon haired boy.

"Well it's not my fault that I was out for 2 days."

"True... now go."

"Okay."

Once he opened the door the only thing he saw is black and then he realized he was tackled into a hug by Ultear. "I was so worried you weren't waking up." almost tearing up "I'm fine Ultear. Now let's introduce ourselves to them." Ultear didn't reply but he felt her nod.

"My name's Natsu Dragneel. Nice to meet you!" he introduced with a big smile "And I'm Ultear Milkovich. Nice to meet you." she said in a monotone "Milkovich?!" Gray shouted "Do you perhaps know a woman named Ur?" he added. Ultear's eyes widen at the mention of the name "Yes, she's my mother." Gray was lost for words. The child of his master who she thought dead is right in front of his eyes. A tear left from Gray's right eye then immediately wipe it off.

"Did you know that the bureau lied to your mother and told her that you're dead?"

Ultear. She's angry to her mother since she didn't came back for her and she got experimented in that hellish place. "No. How did you know her?" was all she can reply her voice is shaking and is about to cry knowing what really happened and that she even hated her own mother not knowing what she gone through first.

"She didn't know that you were alive and always believed that you're already dead. She took us in and raised us as her own and taught us about magic. Hey, can I talk to you later? I have something... important to tell you." Gray said as he balled his fist.

"Okay." Then Gray ran out of the door. By the time he got out everyone asked them a question.

"Hey is it true that you took on Gildarts?"

"Yeah. We were only supposed to spar for a bit but we got carried away and... voila! This is what happened."

"Hey, pinkie. How did you managed to beat than old goat? He's the guild's ace you know?" Natsu's eye widened at the statement "He's the ace? So that's why the old man said not to worry about it." whispered the last part to himself. "Yeah. So... how did you beat him?" Mira asked him while the others are eagered to hear his response but only to be stopped by Erza.

"If he doesn't want to tell you then don't push him."

"What was that tin can? He is the one I asked the question."

"I don't care. If he doesn't want to reply then give him his privacy you goth bitch." Erza and Mira headbutted once again.

"Huh? What was that ginger head?"

"I said you're a gothic bitch!"

"Now, now, Erza... is it? I want to tell them but I just can't explain how." scratching the back of his head while giving her a smile.

***THUMP***

'What was that? Did my heart just skip a beat?' Erza thought to herself with her face can be mistaken for her hair. "Okay. Did you all hear that? He doesn't know how to explain it so leave it be." she shouted making Natsu look again at her and she looked again at him giving her another smilar and bow before mouthing "Thank you" to her.

"Haha! Leave the kid be. All that matters is that he beat me up real good. Right?" Gildarts said appearing out of nowhere. Natsu didn't say anything and just nodded.

"So... Natsu how did you get that much of strenght?" asking Natsu "It's a secret." Natsu said before walking away with Ultear.

They are now at their place almost finishing the house they are making. "So why didn't you really go all out?" Ultear asked "Well, they might get scared of me for beating someone so badly. I'm not underestimating him but it'll only change some few things. It might just make him unconscious for a day or two. And it didn't seem like he really go all out throughout the fight. Yeah he got to exert everything but that was when the we cast our last spell." Natsu replied

"So... How did you know I was still holding back?" he suddenly added

"There was a time when you thought I was already sleeping and I felt you leave from the cave. I followed you and heard you say something like "**Igneel's Secret Teachings: Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Enryuu Form!" **or something like that."

"That's right. That thing will enchance everything. My senses, my power, strenght and agility. But the truth is it's not really that complete. Sure I can make it last for 45 minutes straight but the enchancement is still not that strong. I still need to train to make that perfect. And that other technique too." whispering the last part to himslef.

"Oh. Okay. Now Lets go to Gray. He said he needs to tell me something important.

Somewhere deep in the forest

"So what do you want to tell me?" Ultear asked with Natsu beside her.

"Uhh. Natsu can you leave us for a while? It's something personal for her."

"No, he's not leaving. What you're going to say to me is something he should know too. I don't like keeping secret's from him." she stated

"Okay. First of all Ultear. I'm sorry. I am deeply sorry. I hope you can forgive me."

**N/A: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand that ends it. Why do you think Gray is apologizing to Ultear? Well, I'll write that next chapter. And oh, I re-read everything and and saw few mistakes and typos so I fixed it. See ya and Thank you for reading!**


	5. S-Class and Partings

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"**Spells**"

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is not mine. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

"Okay. First of all Ultear. I'm sorry. I am deeply sorry. I hope you can forgive me." Gray said

"Huh? What are you talking about?" raising an eyebrow

"The truth is... I... I... I got your mother killed!" Gray shouted  
Ultear wanted to cry right then and there but decided not to show any emotions. "How?" Ultear said maintaining her stoic face.

"There was a demon that killed my village. The demon's name is Deliora. When I thought I could beat Deliora I did not have a second thought and ran off to defeat him but I was not even able to scratch that demon. When I was about to get killed Ur jumped in and casted Iced Shell. It is extremely powerful yet fatal magic. She will first form a stance which will then force a large amount of magical power to surround her, transforming her body into ice. Then Four magic seals will appear around the target, allowing her to surround them in ice and keeping them bound for an indefinite period of time. It is said that, from that point on, she will live as ice forever." Gray explained thoroughly with tears in his eyes holding them back.

At that point Ultear wasn't able to hold her back anymore and cried on Natsu's arm. Natsu put his hand on Ultear's head and said "Well then Gray, is that all?" he asked "Yeah and Ultear. I'm really sorry." Gray said giving Ultear a slight bow before walking away.

"It's not your fault." Gray stopped and turned around

"Yeah it is."

"Do you really think my mother would do something like that if she didn't think it was for the best?"

"No... I don't know."

"Just don't blame yourself for what she had done. It thought it was for the best so don't make her decision go waste, okay?" Ultear said with a slight smile before walking away with her head resting on Natsu's shoulder.

Gray was in utter shock. He didn't expect that he would be forgiven that easily. And that was the night he let himself cry like a baby.

Three Months Later

During those three months, two girls started to notice their feelings. Erza felt her feelings for Natsu grow stronger slowly day by day and Mira felt she had faint feelings for the dragon slayer.

"Alright brats! I will now annouce the S-Class candidates for this year!" Master said then the guild started to make noise

"What is an S-class?" Natsu asked

"S-Class are elite members of a guild, and usually among the most powerful individuals in the guild itself. They are the only ones who are able to undertake S-Class jobs." Erza said approaching Natsu and Ultear

"Oh, you mean the ones who are only able to go upstairs?"

"Yes, and right now we are going to have exam to pass to be an S-Class."

"A'ight brats the candidates are: Erza Scarlet, Cana Alberona, Laxus Dreyar, Mystogan, Freed Justice, Evergreen, and Natsu Dragneel! Now pick your partners. There are three rules about your partners. They should be a member of Fairy Tail and not an S Class. You've got three weeks to prepare, thats all!"

"Hey old man aren't you forgetting someone?" Mirajane asked desperately.

Master looked at the list "No, I don't."

"Are you sure you don't?"

"Yes Mira, I rechecked the list and I called everyone."

"You idiot old man!" Mira said crying before running away.

Natsu became worried about her since he didn't see her cry. Not even once ever since they joined the guild so he ran after her and found her at the forest.

"What are you doing here?" Natsu asked

"Nothing. Leave me alone." Mira said shrugging Natsu off

"Hey, Mira are you alright?"

"I'm fine so leave me alone."

"Leave you alone? While you're crying? Don't give me that!" Natsu said almost losing his cool.

Mira was shocked. Natsu raised his voice at her. No one was even brave enough to talk back to her with the fear of facing death and him... There wasn't a presence of fear in his voice.

"Mira... are you upset that you're not picked as an S-Class candidate?"

"No!"

"Then why?"

"I was just... I was just pissed that tin can got picked before me."

"It's always competition for you isn't it?" Natsu said with a heartwarming smile

"Of course! I won't lose and I hate to lose to that tin can!" Mira said with faint blush

"Then... wanna train with me?"

"What about Ultear?"

"We always train seperately then fight after training so it'll be fine."

"Fine."

Later that day

"Ultear! Mira and I will go training. Where will you train?"

"In the forest. Maybe somewhere close to our house."

"Good. Then we'll go deeper in the forest."

Three week later

Natsu's partner is Ultear, Erza's partner is Levy, Cana's partner is Lisanna, Bickslow is with Loke, Freed is with Gray, Evergreen is with Elfman. Mystogan and Laxus are alone. They are the only exception because he knows their case.

"Now Mira, make sure that the next time we hold an S-Class exam you will surely be the next S-Class got it?"

"Even if you didn't tell me I would, idiot."

"Alright Mira we will leave now."

"Okay."

At the boat

"Damn... I really hate transportations." Natsu groaned

"Yeah..." Ultear said

Then the boat suddenly stopped.

"This will be the first part of the exam. You will race from here to the island then you will pick a cave. Now, go!" Master said. Everyone already made their leave. Natsu and Ultear flew using their flames, Freed flew with his partner Gray and everyone else just swim.

Natsu and Ultear picked route E.

Route E.

"Hey Natsu, who do you think we'll face?" Ultear asked

"I don't know. Just prepare for the worst."

"Okay."

Not so long they met a figure of a man. Then the fireflies started glowing around him revealing every part of him.

"Looks like the exam will be hard on you Natsu."

"So its Gildarts huh? Ultear you'll have to throw everything you've got here after all." smiling at Ultear

"Then... Lets get started." Natsu launched himself to Gildarts igniting his hands with fire. Then it's Ultear's turn to attack "**Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!**" rushing towards Gildarts grabbing him before subsequently setting her hands ablaze but looked like it didn't affect him. "Well try this! **Fire Dragon's Roar!**" releasing a large torrent of flames from her mouth before sending another attack "**Fire Dragon's Claw!**" igniting her feet with flames Gildarts shielded himself and took the attack in his forearms then Gildarts suddenly grabbed Ultear's ankle dragging her down then catching her neck with his right hand 'Didn't think I'd caught her this easily. Now... what will you do Natsu?' Gildarts thought to himself

"Natsu give up now or I'll kill this girl." Gildarts said before releasing a murderous aura enough to make Natsu believe that he is serious. Natsu then remembered the time he lost his father. It was there again. Natsu is about to lose someone again. He didn't care about becoming an S-Class anymore. He knelt down and faced the ground "I give up... I lose... So please... Release Ultear." Natsu said with his tears started to stream down to his cheeks.

"Natsu..." Ultear said tried holding back her tears but failed. Tears started streaming down on her face with her head down.

"Excellent" releasing Ultear making Natsu's eyes widen.

"Doing what you can even if you have to throw away the chance to become an S-Class wizard and not making your own desire to become an S-Class wizard get ahead of you and chose to fail just to make sure your comrade will be safe is something that you need to become S-Class. Becoming an S-Class doesn't only mean you have to be strong. You also have to be kind, wise, and patient. Heart and Brains matter as well. You will reach the peak of the magic world if you have those. Now Natsu... Go. You pass." Gildarts said with a smile making Natsu's eye widen even more making his tears stop.

"But I..." only to be cut off by Gildarts

"Didn't your examiner said you pass? But don't think its over. The master is the one behind this so expect the unexpected. Now go Natsu, become an S-Class wizard."

Natsu and Ultear can only look up to Gildarts. Then Ultear ran off to hug Natsu.

"I'm sorry Natsu. I'm really sorry."

Natsu returned the hug and said "As long as you're fine then its fine, now let's go. Our examiner said we're free to go." before smiling at her. Ultear nodded and they stand up and started walking away then Natsu turned around "That's right old man, I'll become an S-Class and eventually reach the top of the magic world." Natsu said before giving Gildarts a thumbs up before walking away with Ultear.

The other routes are:

A - Mystogan vs Laxus, ended up both of them unconscious.

B - Evergreen and Elfman vs Freed and Gray, ended up with Freed and Gray winning.

C - Cana and Lisanna ended up walking on the safe path.

D - Bickslow and Loke vs Erza and Levy, ended up with Erza and Levy winning.

E - Natsu and Ultear vs Gildarts, they passed.

"So the ones who passed are: Freed and Gray against Evergreen and Elfman. Natsu and Ultear against Gildarts. Erza and Levy against Bickslow and Loke. Cana and Lisanna chose the safe path. And... Mystogan and Laxus ended up on tie making them both unconscious. Now... I will now take all of you on the next part of the test." Master said walking away making them follow him.

Somewhere in the middle of the island

"Alright, within this island I want all of you have a royal rumble. The last pair standing will be promoted into S-Class. But the participant will be the only one to be promoted the partner still have to take the exam next time we have the promotion if ever they were picked." Master explained.

"Ultear... wanna end this quick?" Natsu asked Ultear with a smirk

"Sure." Ultear replied giving Natsu her smirk. The two of them ran off somewhere to make up a strategy to take all of them down quickly. When they are already far enough the other participants were about to make their own strategies too but then stopped when Erza spoke.

"Let us all team up. We won't be able to defeat the two of them if we will not cooperate with each other this time. Natsu alone is enough to take us all down and Ultear is just as strong as I am. Let's make up a strategy and after that we're free to fight each other."

Everyone looked at her like she was mad except Gray. He witnessed how powerful can Natsu be. He then broke the silence.

"Yeah, I agree with Erza. I know how powerful Natsu can be." All of them are now satisfied and agreed to the proposal then prepared a plan.

At the same time with Natsu and Ultear

"Alright Ultear. Here's the plan. We won't be needing any exaggerated plans since we don't have a long time to prepare before they attack and I might suggest that they might have planned to team up to defeat us." Ultear nodded "We will just give our all to them if they ever tried to ambush us but if they don't here's the plan..."

With Erza and the others

"Alright there they are. Team Gray begin the opperation." Erza said

"Okay." Gray replied

"**Ice Make: Lance!**" Ultear heard Gray then immediately ignited her hand with fire and punched the ice "**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**"

"Freed now!"

"**Dark Ecriture: Pain!"** Ultear didn't have time to dodge and took the attack.

"Aaaah!"

"Bickslow now!"

"Yeah! Come babies!" Making his puppets surround Ultear then released a beam.

"Did we get her?" After the smoke cleared all of them are shocked. They didn't see anyone. Then they all heard a scream from the sky.

"**Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!**" igniting both of her hands with fire then brings them together, creating a fiery explosion.

"Three down!" As soon as Ultear said that someone attacked her from behind she had enough time to react and dodge. It was Erza.

"I miscalculated. Defeating the three of them wasn't in my calculation. You're impressive." Erza complimented with slight disappointment on her voice because of her miscalculation.

"Well, Thank you!" before launching herself to her again.

"Haha. That's for sure! It's Ultear we're talking about!" Natsu said putting Levy, Cana and Lisanna on the nearest tree.

Erza cannot believe what she is seeing now. Natsu has defeated the three of them in a very short time. Even if Natsu is almost as strong as Gildarts they would have been able to keep him busy a little longer.

"I miscalculated. I was wrong about everything." Erza said. She was about to lose hope.

"No... you didn't. If we didn't train hard during those three weeks your calculation would be right. But we trained our asses of. Ultear is now stronger than you and Mira is about to be the same level as her since I trained her. Listen Erza, fighting isn't all about great strategy. You still have to consider your strenght. But of course if you only have strenght and doesn't have strategy there's still a possibility for you to lose because you won't be expecting how strong your opponents are and I'm sure they would have their own strategy. As Gildarts said " Doing what you can even if you have to throw away the chance to become an S-Class wizard and not making your own desire to become an S-Class wizard get ahead of you and chose to fail just to make sure your comrade will be safe is something that you need to become S-Class. Becoming an S-Class doesn't only mean you have to be strong. You also have to be kind, wise, and patient. Heart and Brains matter as well."" Natsu explained to Erza. Erza is now wide eyed as how Natsu thought things thoroughly. She didn't expect Natsu to be this ready.

"Ah. I lost. I'm still not... No, we're still not ready to be S-Class after all. I sacrificed everyone inorder to make sure that I'll be able to defeat you two. Now what did I get? I got lost without even a fight." Erza said with a smile and tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Haha. Don't worry there's always next time. But be careful. Ultear and Mira might participate next year and face you. Now let me give you a tip as a friend. Train hard. Not just your head but also your body and your magic and above all else don't lose your heart." Natsu said giving Erza a heartwarming smile making Erza blush.

"Ah~ah~. That was a complete lose." Erza said punching Natsu on his shoulder. Natsu just laughed at her. Then they felt a murderous aura being released by Ultear then Master appeared behind them.

"Alright Natsu, that was quite the speech. You really deserve the title of an S-Class mage. As of now I announce you an S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail!" All of them just smiled and congratulated Natsu for passing the S-Class Exam.

A week Later

Everything is normal. There's something off and they can't point out what's that at all. Master came inside his office to think only to see a letter on top of his desk.

"Master, I will be gone for God knows how long to train so please cover up for me. If you want you can play a prank on them saying that I left the guild or something haha. Just be sure to tell Ultear the truth and please take good care of her while I'm gone. Don't worry I'll be back.

P.S

If you chose to play a prank make it interesting so they will not be worried and won't come looking for me and so when I come back I will not be bored."

"Haha. I didn't expect this at all. You're quite the sadist Natsu." Master said to himself.

At the hall

"Brats listen up! I have an announcement to make! Master shouted making everyone silent and stopped on what they were doing. "Natsu already left the guild!" Master said with a serious and straight face.

They now all realised what was wrong. Natsu is not at the Guild hall. He's not making things worse and interesting that day and that was what's wrong. Then they all heard a glass and a plate break. Erza and Mira were shocked. That was the last thing they expected. They both ran outside crying and devastated. Then they all looked at Ultear who had the worst reaction. She wasn't able to move. She wasn't able to do anything. She was just staring at the master with hollow eyes. 'Didn't he say that he won't leave me? Didn't he promise that he will stay by my side forever?' She had a train of thoughts with a emotionless face on the surface but after all of her train of thoughts 'Liar.' was the last thing that she thought.

With Mira

By the time Mira got home the first thing that she though was 'I guess the saying that "you only realise the importance of someone when they are already gone." is true after all.' while bawling her eyes out.

With Erza

'What's this? Why am I crying? Why am I this sad? Why do I feel so devastated?' was the only thought that replayed over and over on Erza's head.

At the Guild

They are all in silence then broke by the Guild Master.

"Ultear. Come to my room. Now." Ultear just followed like a robot on a auto pilot. Heads down with her eyes still hollowed.

At Master's Office

"Ultear... I am very sorry but I will only tell you the truth." This brought back Ultear to reality.

"What? What really happened to Natsu?!" Ultear said as she shook the master almost shouting.

"Calm down, child. He didn't quit. He just didn't want to make everyone worried and come searching for him. He went out to train. He didn't tell my why or for how long but please understand. Don't tell anyone. Think of this as an S-Class secret, please. This is Natsu's wish." Master said closing his eyes.

"Yes, and thank you for telling me the truth Master." This time Ultear was able to smile again.

Somewhere

"I am sincerely sorry Ultear. But I have to do this. Don't worry I promise I'll come back." Then Natsu set off for his journey.

'Ugh! I totally forgot about the fact that I am riding a train. Ugghh. I really hate trains.' was what he thought before passing out.

**A/N: I'm really sorry for the late update. My two sister's graduation came up then we had a family time with my grandparents the very next day. We watched the Avengers it's really cool! Haha. Well, thats that. Thank you for reading!**


	6. Training, Letter and New Member

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"**Spells"**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is not mine. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

A few days after he left Fairy Tail he found a forest somewhere in the land of Fiore. "This is a good training spot. No close villages or city. Perfect, I can train here without holding back." Natsu said putting his luggage to the ground then felt a immense amount of magic energy coming from a certain spot.

After taking a five minutes walk from his original spot what he saw was something he never expected: A Dragon. The Dragon is quite larger than Acnologia. His entire upper body is covered in dark, small, crimson, round, scales, and is decorated with strange blue markings in his whole body, even in his wing web. His chest has a numerous spikes that ends before his belly and the rest of his lower body is beige in color. The dragon has a numerous horns, specifically in his chin and horns which has another horn sprouting on each horns at the end of his head. A pair of large, round eyes with yellow sclera and has a large dorsal fin on his neck and at before his wing webs. He also has a sharp canines and has claws with long, sharp, black nails. His large bony wings resemble a bat's.

"Seems like someone found me." The Dragon said. Natsu was terrified but didn't waste time.

"What's your name?" Natsu asked in a solemn tone.

"My name is Ramus. The Dragon of the End and the true King of the Dragons and what be thy name?" The dragon introduced before standing up and flapped its massive wings with all his dragon glory.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel and I'm a Dragon Slayer." Natsu said with his still solemn tone.

"So, Dragon Slayer, have ye come hither to slay me?" The Dragon asked.

"No, but I have a proposition." Natsu said with his unwavering very serious tone.

"Let's hear it."

"I want you to train me."

"And why is that, human." The Dragon asked out of curiosity

"I have to get my revenge on someone."

"I see. Thou art very fortunate human. I have been looking for a pupil."

"Really?" Natsu said in surprise

"Yea, but I have a condition."

"What is it?"

"I want ye to slay a kin of mine."

Natsu was surprise on his condition. Of all things that is can be asked. Slay a dragon? Woah, that's rich. But then again, he needs this and he will kill a Dragon too anyway.

"Name him."

"Acnologia."

Now Natsu is smiling. "Fortunately he's the one I'm going to kill."

"Boy, what did he do to ye?" The dragon asked

"He killed my father: Igneel."

"So, thou art his son. A goodly length in times past he hate humans. Perchance thou art the reason he gained the ability to love humans. He is the one who loved the humans more than any other."

Natsu didn't say anything but he nodded. "How about you? What happened with you and Acnologia? And please stop talking like its the old times. I can't clearly understand you."

"I am the dragon who taught him Dragon Slaying Magic and he's the biggest mistake I have ever made. Even I didn't know how or why he turned out to be like that." The dragon said with regret in his voice. "I see. By the way how will you teach me is your element fire too?" Natsu asked "No child, I have no respective element for I am the King." He said proudly. "Wow. I didn't know dragons could be like that." Natsu said with starts in his eyes.

"Yes, I, Ramus, The King of the Dragons, shall teach you the arts of killing. I will also enhance everything needed."

"When will we start?"

"Any time you want. But you will have to keep up. My training is harsh"

"Cool! Then let us start right away."

Timeskip [Few months after Natsu left the guild]

Year X778

At Fairy Tail

"Man, I still can't believe Natsu left." Macao said

"Yeah, right after he became S Class too." Wakaba replied

"Hey aren't you suspicious of that? Why would he leave after he become an S Class?"

"Now that you mention it, its suspicous. Well, lets just wait for what will come."

"Yeah."

Somewhere at the forest in Magnolia

'I have to train, I have to get stronger so I'll be able to face Natsu when he returned.' A girl with black hair thought. Suddenly, two girls arrived, one is with red hair wearing a blouse with red ribbon on its collar and blue skirt with a sword strapped in her waist and a pair of brown high cut boots, and the other has white hair wearing a gothic set of clothing.

"Hey, Ultear haven't you training so much lately?" The girl with red hair asked

"Yeah, stop by the guild sometimes. You only come there to get jobs." The girl with white hair exclaimed.

"Oh, Erza and Mira. I still have to find Nats-" Ultear is about to reveal the secret but only to be cut off by an egg with strange markings fall on her head.

'Must be a divine reminder to keep my mouth shut.' Ultear thought to herself. She then quickly stood up "I have to train so if I ever meet Natsu again I will be able to look at him with a straight face." Ultear said as if nothing happened.

'Woah, she pretends like nothing happened.' The two girls thought.

"More importantly, what is that egg?" Erza asked

"Why are you asking me, ginger head?" Mira replied with an insult

"I'm not asking you goth bitch!" Erza retorted then the two headbutted each other

"Now, now, you two stop fighting." Ultear tried to calm the two "Hey wanna try hatching it?" gaining the attention of the two

"How?" Erza asked

"Hey, Mira, your little sister's magic is animal take over, right? She might have a bird take over to keep this warm until it hatches." Ultear said

"Maybe, I'll try asking her." Mira said before walking away.

"Hey, wanna spar for a bit?" Erza asked

"No, we might accidentally hit the egg. I'll just rest here tell Lisanna if she ever has a bird take over to come see me here." Ultear said sitting beside the egg while closing her eyes.

"Okay." Erza said going back to the guild

For only a few months since Natsu left Ultear trained like hell. She is now stronger than the two girls and is as strong as Laxus now.

'Natsu... where are you right now?' The three girls thought at the same time.

With Natsu and Ramus

"Too soft! You have to destroy a mountain with a single punch Natsu. If you can't even do that you won't stand a chance against Acnologia." Ramus roared

"I am trying!" Natsu roared back

"Alright that's it for the day. Well, now at least you can crack up the mountain until its middle."

"Okay. Wow, I didn't think I would be able to feel this tired after I trained on my own. Well, I'm not really on my own. I trained someone."

"Ho? Interesting, so who did you train?" Ramus asked

"Ultear, she's a friend. I took her in after I saw her on the woods in the middle of nowhere."

"What magic did you taught her?"

"Dragon Slaying Magic, identical to mine but she is a second generation."

"Second Generation?"

"Yeah, I implanted a dragon lacrima to her."

"How come you have a dragon lacrima?"

"Igneel left it for me. He said it contains some of his power and I can turn a normal mage into a Dragon Slayer with it too. Artificially though, but artificially doesn't sound nice so I changed it into Second Generation." Natsu explained

"I didn't know you could be so thoughtful, kid." Ramus teased

"Shut up!" Natsu shouted out of embarrassment

"Natsu, tomorrow I will start to teach you the arts of killing, and of course along with the enhancement of your magic too. And oh, I will also teach you something. Your will and emotion is needed to access and obtain control over this magic so its very dangerous." Ramus said in a solemn tone.

"Alright!" Natsu shouted while throwing his arms in the air.

Timeskip [ 4 years later]

Year X782

"Master, there is a letter for you but there's no name from whom. Oh, it has a package too" A girl with scarlet hair wearing an armor said.

"It's fine. Give it here." The Master said. Erza gave the letter to the Master then there's only one person who came to his mind who sent this letter. He suddenly go to his office but when he was about to close the door he thought he might as well tell Ultear. "Ultear! Come to my office. Now." The Master shouted.

"Hey Gramps,

Is the guild doing well? I'm having one hell of a training. Oh, please give the package to Ultear. There are two books inside there that contains things she might want to learn. I saw it before I got to go to my training. And is she doing well? Is she eating properly? I'm like a father just now aren't I? Well, it can't be helped that I'm worried. We haven't seen each other for 4 years after all. I left her so suddenly and she still doesn't have friends at the time too. Can you tell her I'm sorry again. And before I forgot the real reason why I'm writing this letter I'll say it now.

Well, I thought my training is going to take much more time than this so I thought I might as well let them know I'll leave and I didn't know if I'll be coming back alive. Actually that's the real reason why I let you say that I left and now you can tell them that I had to do something and wasn't sure how long will I be out and I'll be coming home soon. And oh, tell Ultear that its up to her if she wants to learn the contents of the book and it is also up to her to train.

I am looking forward on seeing you again,

Natsu Dragneel."

Ultear is now wearing a black sleeveless, white trimmed coat that reaches her waist slightly hugging her breast, gray wrist-guards, black tight jeans, and brown high cut boots and she is currently hugging the package Natsu sent to her. When she peeked inside the contents of the two books were basic ice magic and Arc of Time.

"Alright Ultear, get the members attention. We will announce this. But not the exact same thing he said." The Master said calmly.

"Yes Master." Ultear said while smiling. Happy that Natsu will be coming back soon.

After she left the office everyone was looking at her.

"What was that about?" was most of the question

"Okay, Master will tell you all about it. Now make sure you're all ears!" Ultear said

"Brats! I have received a letter from Natsu saying that he will be coming back soon! When I told you he left it was for something and he didn't want to make yourselves worry about him. So that's that! When Natsu came home make sure to give him a warm welcome." Master said before returning to his office.

'Might as well give him one hell of a smack.' A topless guy thought.

'He'll be back!' Two of the girls in the guild thought at the same time.

Timeskip [ 2 years later]

Year X784

"What? There's only one magic store in this town?" A blonde girl shouted

The blonde girl has brown eyes and shoulder length hair. She is buxom, and has a curvaceous body. She is wearing white sleeveless polo with blue trimmings and a blue horizontal line around her chest, blue skirt with brown belt with keys on her right side and whip with sharp shape end on her left side. She also wears black, leather high heeled boots.

"Yes." The shopkeeper replied.

"What is this key?" The blonde asked

"That is a Celestial Key. It summons the Canis Minor. It has no combat ability but super cute and is hardly taking up any magic when summoned. It is usually kept as a pet." The shopkeeper replied.

"How much for this key?"

"20,000 jewels."

'20,000 jewels?! I'll go bankrupt! Oh, I know. I'll use my sex appeal.' She thought

"Hey, mister, won't you give me a discount?" She said while giving an erotic pose.

"19,000!" The shopkeeper said with his eyes turned into hearts.

At the same time

"Hey Ultear, the train will leave again if you don't hurry and you will have another ride if you don't hurry up." A blue cat said

Ultear is still wearing a black sleeveless, white trimmed coat that reaches her waist now hugging her breast, gray wrist-guards, black tight jeans, and brown high cut boots

"Ugh. I still can't believe I'm still weak against this thing." Ultear said standing up and walking outside the train.

With the blonde girl

"Kyaa! It's Salamander-sama!"

"Salamander-sama please look at me!"

This caught the blonde's interest and out of curiosity she peek and she saw a man.

The man is relatively tall and slim with mild, short spiky hair jutting outwards. He wears ornate clothing, with the most visible piece being a dark, high-collared cape almost reaching down to his knees, possessing a lighter inner part and light edges. Below such cape, he wears simple, light short-sleeved shirt with outline edges, paired with light pin stripped pants with visible helms, held up by simple belt covered in elongated spots and largely hidden by his shirt, and dark polished shoes, with lighter soles and lighter upper part going down from the ankle's front. He also sports three large metal bracelets around his right wrist and forearm.

**Ba-Thump!**

'What's this? Is it because he is a popular wizard?' The blonde thought she was now about to approach the mage but only to be broken by a certain female that wears a cloak.

"Who the hell are you?" The cloaked girl asked

"I am Salamander, does that ring a bell?" The guy replied

Ultear then realized that he is being surrounded by girls. The guys' hand took her attention and saw the charm ring on one of his fingers. She suddenly ignited her hands with flames.

"You dirty bastard! Don't you dare sully Natsu's name!" Ultear then punched the man

The guy is now unconscious and the girls that surrounded are now running away.

"Hey, Ultear aren't you a little too angry?" Happy asked

"No, the guy deserved it. He is soiling Natsu's name."

"Well, yeah I know how much you love Natsu."

Ultear's face can now be mistaken for Erza's hair.

"Shut up!"

"Um..." A blonde girl approached the two.

"What is it?" Ultear regained her composure

"I want to thank you for saving me back then. If you haven't interrupted that guy I would have fallen for his charm magic."

"Oh, that guy is a trash. What I did to him wasn't enough." Ultear said

"Then as a thank you can I treat you to a lunch?" The blonde said

"Sure, We are hungry anyway and we don't have money." The cat said shocking the blonde

"A talking cat!"

"Oh, I can fly too!" The cat said before showing her his wings

"I don't know what to say anymore. By the way my name's Lucy." The blonde introduced herself

"I'm Ultear and he is Happy." Ultear said while pointing at the cat.

When they got to eat lunch Lucy talked a bunch of stuff about joining a guild and other stuff about mages. "By the way you two. Weren't you looking for someone?" Lucy asked

"Yeah, we're looking for her... What is he to you again?" Happy said

"He is the one who trained me and gave me my magic. I he's the guy I like." Ultear said blushing and whispering the last part.

"Oh. What magic did he taught you?"

"Dragon Slaying Magic." Ultear said

"Dragon Slaying Magic!? Aren't dragons only existed in myths?"

"Well, apparently he was taught by one and I won't have this magic if the dragons never existed. Even Master told me so."

"Master?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. I'm a member of a guild." Taking off her cloak revealing her Fairy Tail guild mark.

"What's your guild?"

"Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tail? Really? That's the guild I really want to join! How do I get accepted?"

"Well, we really let in pretty much everyone. So I guess all you have to do is ask."

"That's it?"

"Yeah. That's what we did when we joined the guild."

""We?""

"Yeah, Natsu and I." Ultear said with a sad smile

"This Natsu guy must be important to you. How old is he?" Lucy asked

"Yeah, very. A year older than me. So i guess he's now 17."

"What? The guy who taught you magic is a year younger than you?"

"Yeah. Anything wrong with that?"

"No, nothing."

"Alright then. After we eat we will go straight to our Guild."

"What?"

"You want to join right?"

"Oh. Yeah!"

"Then after this lets go."

"Okay."

At the front of Fairy Tail

"Welcome to Fairy Tail."

**A/N: Chapter 6 is done! Thank you for reading!**


	7. Welcome Home

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"**Spells"**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is not mine. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

"Welcome to Fairy Tail." Ultear said

Lucy is shocked to what is happening right in front of her. The whole Fairy Tail is having a brawl. This ended when Ultear came in.

"You idiots! Why do you always have to make the guild end up with this mess?" Ultear said growing a tic mark on her head.

"Oh, Ultear you're back. How was your search?" A man asked

"It's an impostor who tarnishes his name. By the way is Master here? We have a new recruit." Ultear explained

"Oh, Ultear, you're back. So, where's the new recruit?" A white haired girl red dress asked

"Oh, Mira. Come out Lucy, show yourself."

"I'm here." Lucy said coming out behind Ultear.

"Oh, this is the first time I've seen you brats this quiet I get back." A giant appeared behind Lucy.

"A giant?!" Lucy shouted in surprise

"Oh, Master, you're back." Mira said

"And oh, what's this? A new recruit?" The Master asked as he shrunk.

"Yes Master. Ultear brought her here." Mira explained

"Oh, what kind of magic do you use?"

"Celestial Magic." Lucy replied

"Oh! A unique magic, I see. Mira, give her the stamp."

"Wait. That's it?" asked by a very surprised Lucy.

"Yeah. Didn't I tell you? We pretty much let anyone in." Ultear said.

"Okay, Lucy. Where and what color do you want?" Mira asked.

"Pink on my right hand please."

"And done. Welcome, Lucy, you're a member of Fairy Tail now." Mira said with a smile

"By the way Lucy, have you found a place to stay yet?" Ultear asked

"No, not yet." Lucy replied

"Then let me come with you. I'll show you around."

"Ok."

"Wait, Ultear! Come to my office. Let Lisanna do the job." The Master said before entering his office.

"Alright, Master. Lisanna would you please?" Ultear asked Lisanna before following the Master.

"Sure." Lisanna replied.

At the Office

"Ultear, I have another letter from him." The Master said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and again I might as well tell you then we'll decide if we should inform the guild or not."

"Yes, Master."

"Hey Gramps,

How are you all doing? Did Ultear practiced those books I gave her? Well, my training is really harsh but I met a girl and she became my friend. By the way she's a Dragon Slayer too that's why she's training with me. She said she might join us in the future. But when I get back there it might take sometime before she leave her guild. She said she like it there but she has this feeling about her guild that she can't explain. And I'll be coming back real soon and I mean in a few months or so.

Natsu"

'Yeah, I learned those magics. You idiot.' Ultear thought

"Master, should we tell the guild?" Ultear asked

"No."

"Okay, Master."

With Natsu and Ramus

"Natsu, I told you that I won't change anything about your magic, right?" Ramus asked

"Yeah." Natsu replied

"Okay, I'll teach you a new technique. Don't worry it's still fire. It's called **Heavenly Wrath of the Flame Dragon King**."

"What does it do?"

"Let me show you. But somewhere else, we don't want to lose our training ground now do we? But before we go, are you sure you're letting that little girl go back to her guild?"

"Yeah, she's been training with us for almost 7 years after all."

"Okay, kid."

They flew far away from their training ground and recolate somewhere else.

Ramus dropped off Natsu at a cliff so he can see what will happen. After Ramus dropped Natsu off, he again took off so he can be sure Natsu won't be caught in the technique.

"**Heavenly Wrath of the Flame Dragon King!**" Ramus shouted.

A few months after Lucy joined

"Ah. That was one hell of a job." Lucy said.

"Yeah. But we still finished it." Gray replied

"Yeah, and you two are very troublesome. Erza and I ended up coming with you." Ultear said.

"Oh, Gray, you didn't forget that you will still be punished, right?" Erza asked

"What? Why? Didn't we complete the job?" Gray asked in surprise

"Yeah, we did. But that was a decision on my part and "that" will be your punishment." Erza replied with a mischievous smirk.

"Oh, I wanna watch it." Ultear said with her own smirk.

"Anything but "that"." Gray muttered shaking while holding his head with both of his arms and hands.

"Hey guys what's "that"?" Lucy asked

"You'll find out pretty soon." Erza replied

"Aren't they Fairy Tail wizards?"

"Yeah, they're still smiling so they probably not know what happened."

Erza and Ultear did not fail to overhear the conversation of the two.

'What do they mean?' they both thought to themselves at the same time.

By the time they got back their guild was wrecked. They rushed to the underground and saw the Master drinking.

"Master what happened?" Erza asked

"The Phantoms. They attacked us." The Master said before drinking

"What will we do Master?" Ultear asked

"Nothing. We will not do anything."

"Gramps! They wrecked the guild!" Gray shouted

"We will not do anything. That's final." The Master said in a solemn tone.

The day after

"Hey, look."

"They're Fairy Tail mages, right?"

"Hey, look at the mark at their stomachs."

"It's better not to get involved."

"Excuse me, Master coming through." Master Makarov said.

When they saw what's on the three they weren't able to hold back anymore. Levy, Jet and Droy were crucified and have the Phantoms' mark on their stomach. The Master wasn't able to contain his anger and broke his staff. Which scared Lucy.

"If its a war they want. It's a war they get!" The Master said as a magic circle appeared on his foot.

Phantoms' base

"Haha, those fairy flies ain't strong after all." A guy said

"Yeah, yeah."

They we're about to go out but they were sent back flying.

"Fairy Tail is here!"

As the war broke out The Master, Makarov, decides to finally take on Jose. Minor earthquakes can be felt whenever Makarov takes a step but when he reaches the top much to his disappointment Jose was not there. It was just a thought projection.

"Makarov, I got one of your brats here. Don't make stupid moves and I won't harm her." Jose threatens Makarov showing a thought projection of a sleeping Lucy.

"Don't you dare hurt her." was all he can say

Before he can say something else again. One of the elemental four Aria was already on his back. Aria then drained Master Makarov's magic.

At the bottom of the base

Erza noticed something fall. Then what she saw made her shocked. It's the Master.

"Everybody! Retreat! We have to retreat! The master is in danger!" Erza shouted

With Ultear

"Gihi. Looks like the time is up. We will finish this soon, Salamander." A guy with long, black, spiky, hair with countless piercings said.

"Don't call me that. I'm not salamander. I'm not worthy to have the same nickname as him. Black Steel Gajeel." Ultear said before storming out.

Before she gets out she grabs one of the members.

"Tell me where Lucy is."

"I don't know. And even if I do I won't tell you."

She then set the guy ablaze

"Aaarghh!"

"Tell me."

"I don't know!"

She again ignited the man in fire

"Promise, I don't know!"

"Then I guess you'll be burned to death." Ultear said before setting the man in fire again. This time she didn't put it out immediately

"I don't really know. But it might be just ahead if you continue to follow the tracks!" The man finally give in and tell her what she knows. When the man told her she immediately put out the fire. Leaving the man unconscious.

At a tower

"Fairy Tail is struggling against us.." Jose informed Lucy

Lucy then tries to escape but what she met was a very high distance from the land.

"Unfortunately for you this is a sky prison. Now, little princess. What will you do?" Jose asked

"I need to pee."

"Yeah, right. That's the oldest trick on the book."

"I really need to go." rubbing her knees

"Okay, here." giving her a bucket

"You expect me to pee here?!" She shouted

"Don't worry I'll turn around." turning his back on Lucy

'Chance' she thought before kicking his balls. Before jumping out.

"Somebody! Help me!"

Ultear then catches her and turned her back to protect her from hitting the wall.

"Ultear... I knew someone was there..." Lucy said with teary eyes.

"This is all my fault. My father sent them to get me back. But... I really love Fairy Tail. I don't want to leave." Lucy continued then cried afterwards

"Who said you're leaving? We're going to fight them. We'll make them regret picking a fight with Fairy Tail." Ultear said before talking to Happy

"Happy, carry her back to the guild."

"Aye, sir!"

With Porlyusica and Makarov

*Knock*

"Go away! I hate humans!" Porlyusica shouted

"I'm just here to see how gramps is doing." A familiar voice said. When Porlyusica opened the door. The Master's eyes opened. 'What timing.' Porlyusica thought. When the Master saw who's at the door his eyes widened it's a boy with pink hair.

"You're back..." The Master said

"I'm home." The man said.

"How did you know that I'm here?" The Master asked

"I stumbled across someone not every one know. Well, everyone knows him but haven't actually see him."

"Oh, him" the Master said

"So, you're powerful enough to stay awake from his spell?" he added

"No, he didn't cast it but I know I'll stay awake anyway." The guy said with a smile

"So, why did you come here first? The guild is currently at war."

"I know. I'll go there. But before that I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Do you know how to seal magic?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"After this I would like you to seal some of my magic."

"Okay. Now, go let's help the guild"

"No. You stay here a little longer. You can come there whenever your body feels the time is right."

The Master didn't say a word but nodded.

With Porlyusica

"I'm shocked he already woke up. So this is you're doing, huh?" the older female asked

"Yeah, Can I have this apple?" The man wearing with a mask asked while picking up an apple

"Are you sure you should be sit still here not helping your guild, Mystogan?" Porlyusica asked. When Mystogan bite the apple she shouted "I never said you can have that apple!" As soon as she stopped shouting, countless flags flew around.

"So, you're taking down sub-divisions." she said with a sigh

"Can I have another one?" Mystogan said picking up another apple

"You're cleaning this mess, right?" the woman said.

Mystogan then left right after he picked up another apple.

When Ultear, Lucy, and Happy got back at the guild. Not that much long they felt an earthquake.

What they saw outside was something they didn't expect. The Phantom Lord's Headquarters is moving. It has legs and a long cannon.

"Fairy Tail! If you don't want us to attack give us back Lucy Heartfilia. If you don't we'll activate the Jupiter." Jose said through mic

"You think well give her just like that?"

"Yeah! Do you really think we're gonna give her to you without a fight?"

"Yeah, yeah!"

Some members started to shout. All of them are going to fight.

"I can't seem to contact Mystogan. Have you contacted Laxus?" Cana asked

"That jerk! He said if we wanted him to help we'll have her go out with Lucy." Mira said full of anger.

"Lucy, go hide somewhere. I'll transform into you to distract them."

"But Mira..."

"Go now, Lucy." Cana said

"We can handle things over here. Don't worry. We'll protect you." Cana added

"Reedus, if you may." Mira said

"Okay. Come with me Lucy." Reedus said

Somewhere

"Here, Lucy. You'll be safe here" Reedus reassured Lucy

"Okay. Thank you but I can't just let them fight there while I'm all warm and at peace here."

"Lucy, you have to trust them. They said that they can handle things over there. They'll protect you for sure."

Back at the Guild

"Okay you little rats! Get ready to fire the Jupiter's Cannon!" Jose shouted

"**Adamantine Armor!**" Erza shouted. She now wore a dark, bulky armor with two large shields which give the armor its defensive power. She then clashed the two shields making them one then a large magic circle appeared. But before the Jupiter was shot there was a figure of a boy with pink hair jump in front of Erza.

"No need to sacrifice like that." He said while putting his right arm upwards.

All the members are wide eyed.

"Natsu..." was all Erza could say.

"**Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Forbidden Fire Form! Fire Dragon's Incinerator!**"

**A/N: Hey guys! So, I have this new story. I can't really come up with a title so I can't publish it yet, lol. Anyways guys. Thanks for reading! Please post a review :)**


	8. Returns and Versus Phantom Lord Part I!

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"**Spells"**

**Natsu2105: Yes, something happened. Something very unexpected. I'll tell at the bottom of the story.**

**The Sith'ari: Maybe in the future. The plan I have is just until the Tenrou because if I plan any further I may forget about it.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is not mine. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

"**Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Forbidden Fire Form! Fire Dragon's Incinerator!**" a giant magic circle appeared then when he put his arm towards the Jupiter there is a gigantic door with two giant chains creating an X symbol and countless dragon bones and skulls sticking at the two sides of the door and a small dragon head at the top. When the jupiter is fired. Natsu then broke the chains and opened the door and released a giant torrent of black and crimson colored flames which only took a less than ten seconds to overpower the jupiter.

"Phew. That took more than what I expected." Natsu said wiping his forehead

"N-N-Natsu?" the whole guild stuttered

"Oh, hey! Long time no see and all but we don't really have time for that now, do we? By the way, where's Ultear?" Natsu asked

"I'm here idiot!" the shout came from the back

"Ultear... long time no see." Natsu said with a warm smile

"It is, you stupid idiot." Ultear said with teary eyes.

"You damned flies! How did you matched the power of Jupiter?!" Jose shouted from the tower

"We have a dragon here!" Natsu shouted

"Don't worry you pests! We'll destroy you in the next fifteen minutes!"

"Try me." Natsu said while gesturing a 'come at me' pose.

Natsu and Ultear flew to the Phantom Lord's base with Gray and Elfman following them.

With Natsu

"I just have to go straight from here to see the lacrima... probably." Natsu said

"Oh? Someone's already here?" A guy with half white half black hair said

"My name is Totomaru. I am one of Phantom Lord's Element Four. Then... take this! **Blue Fire!**" Totomaru added

"15 minutes till jupiter fires." said a woman's voice

**SLURP**

"Kh." Totomaru groaned

"Woah, that's cold. Never eaten a fire like this before." Natsu chuckled

"I see. So you're the Dragon Slayer I've heard rumors about. This means that we're both at a disadvantage." Totomaru said with a calm voice

"Huh?"

"Fire won't work on either of us."

"Let's see. I haven't even hit you yet."

"Exactly! I can't be hit by fire. **Orange Fire!**" Totomaru shouted

"Didn't you see earlier? I ate fire!" Natsu said. When the fire reached Natsu, he tried to eat it but didn't expect what to happen next. "It stinks! My nose!" Natsu shouted

"That fire's the smell of a mop drenched with crudeld milk." Totomaru explained

"You dirty little..."

"7 minutes till jupiter fires." a woman's voice was heard again

Natsu lunged to punch but Totomaru dodged

"Whoa, there... Giving up on magic and using your fist? In that case I, with my katana, have the advantage!" Totomaru shouted then teleported in front of Natsu. He then tried to slice Natsu but he jumped 'I almost lost my cool there. Good thing I also trained my physical strength.' Natsu thought. Then Totomaru lunged for another strike but Natsu kicked his hands making his katana flew to the lacrima causing it to stab it.

"Too bad. A scratch like that can't destroy such a large lacrima." Totomaru said with a smile

"Oh, is that so? Then how about this?" Natsu then rushed towards his opponent

"1 minute till jupiter fires." the woman warned

with Fairy Tail mages

"Only 1 minute left." Mira said

"This isn't looking good." Loke said

"What's taking Natsu so long?" Wakaba complained

With Natsu

Natsu is creating two very large balls of fire with both of his hands.

"I told you already... All fire is under my control!" Totomaru shouted trying to control Natsu's flames

'What? It won't move! That fire... It couldn't be... He's resisting my control? Did he figure that out during the fight?' He thought to himself. Natsu joined forces the two balls of flames making it big and making Totomaru wasn't able to control it.

"You won't be able to move _my _fire." Natsu said emphasizing the word 'my'. Natsu threw the flames but seemed to miss.

"It is no good if it doesn't hit me." Totomaru said.

Then the flames bent towards the sword. "10... 9... 8..." the woman started to countdown.

"What?" Totomaru said in disbelief

"I wasn't aiming for you from the start!" Natsu said with a grin.

The fire pushed the sword and the clock turned to twelve then the whole giant black lacrima shattered because of the force of Natsu's flames. When the lacrima exploded the canon also got blasted.

With Fairy Tail mages

"Al! Look at that!" Bisca said

"They did it! They managed to destroy Jupiter!" Al shouted while the whole guild cheered.

with Natsu

'Incredible...' Totomaru thought

"Fire isn't gonna listen to people telling it what to do. It responds to your heart's will." Natsu said

'I see. Without defeating me and overcoming my control of fire, it would have been impossible to destroy Jupiter!'

with the guild

"Not bad there, Natsu!" Macao complimented

"Without Jupiter, we'll manage things somehow!" Laki said

"Now's our chance to push them back! Wipe out the enemy!" Cana shouted drawing her cards.

With Natsu

"Now it's your turn to get blown to pieces, Phantom!" Natsu shouted

"Tch." Totomaru clicked his tongue

With Jose

"All mages in unsafe sectors, please evacuate this instant." A female voice said

"Activating horizontal direction lacrima."

The jupiter got destroyed and the tower started to collapse

With Natsu

"Woah,woah. What, what?" Natsu said in surprise as the building is starting to collapse

"Impossible, they've resorted to that? This area is not horizontally stable." Totomaru said in shock

The Phantom MK II started to collapse and has started a trembling on the land while some of the Phantom's mages are struggling so that they'll not be crushed by the falling rocks the higher ups couldn't care any less and still operated the system. The tower that they thought would collapse started to move again and is now something else.

"What's this? You must be joking!" Cana said in surprise

"It's a giant... A magical giant!" Loke exclaimed

"Bow down and be for mercy, flies! Bow down to me, or you shall know despair until your final moments!" Jose threatened

"What should we do?" Mira asked, still in Lucy's form

"The Shades are coming back!" Alzack warned

"A giant and ghosts. What else are they planning on doing?" Bisca asked

"Let's just focus on the Shades. I'm sure Natsu will somehow find a way to stop that giant!" Cana dictated

"Sure, but..." Wakaba started

"Natsu's on that moving vehicle..." Macao finished

"Ah~ Ah~" The mages chorused

With Natsu

"Mmpfh!" Natsu started to feel his motion sickness

"You have motion sickness? Now that you can no longer consume flame in you current state, I'll burn you to a crisp with my most powerful spell! Be blasted away, Dragon Slayer!" Totomaru said with full of confidence but started to feel something cold on his hands.

"W-What the hell is this?" He said as the ice started to cover him.

"If you're a man... fly to the heavens and become a star!" Elfman shouted

"I have no idea what you are trying to say!" Totomaru shouted as he flew into the sky

"You guys..." Natsu said

"You're so pathetic, Natsu." Gray mocked

"If you are a man, then it should be the motion that is sick of you!" Elfman lectured about being a man

"So, is this all that is lef of Jupiter?" Gray asked

"Yeah." Natsu answered

"Isn't this a good job?" Gray praised

"Oh! It stopped moving all of a sudden." Natsu stated

The shades are still stalling the wizard while the tower is starting to make a magic circle.

"Letters? No... Seriously?" Alzack said

"Isn't that... It can't be!" Bisca shouted

"It's a magic circle!" Laki stated

"We are going to be in real trouble against a circle of that size! The whole Magnolia itself will be destroyed by the dark waves!" Loke exclaimed

In the Tower

"What the hell?!" Natsu shouted in shock

"We have no choice but to split up and find the source of the giant's power." Gray said

"Man, talk about jumping out of the frying pan and into the fire." Elfman complained

"All right then, let's do this!" Natsu stated

"Yeah!" Gray and Elfman replied

Outside

"Mira, how long does it take for that spell to activate?" Cana asked

"Approximately ten minutes. We have to find a way to destroy its power source." Mira replied, still in Lucy's form

"The guys inside must have come to the same conclusion as well. By the way Natsu's here and is now inside of that thing." Cana exclaimed

"Natsu's here and he's fighting Phantom Lord and he's also not the only one inside? Who else is?" Mira asked from a voice full of worry to a voice full of relief

"Gray and Elfman." Cana whispered

"Elfman?! Why?"

"Why? Because he wants to..."

"That's pointless. Elfman can't fight. Even you know that, Cana." Mira started to worry again

"He can fight. He fought with us before, remember?" Cana said

"Fighting with those small fries is on thing, but against their elites... With his current strength, he is not yet ready." Mira said

"Hey Mira, when that happened... you, Elfman and me... Everyone suffered a deep wound. However, in his own way this is how he is moving forward. You should have realized it by now." Cana said trying to convince Mira but Mira can't stop worrying about her little brother after that incident. 'Elfman...' Mira thought. She can't take it anymore. Her little brother already started to move on and she still can't. 'Now is the time to do it.' Mira thought to herself then she started to walk fast towards the guild.

"I'm the one you're searching for right? Stop this none sense!" Mira in Lucy's form shouted

"Hmph, don't think that I'm going to be tricked by something like that!" Jose replied

"Impossible..." Mira said

"Ha! I knew right from the start that Lucy wasn't there." Jose said with a mocking voice

"Damn it!" Cana cussed.

'I... Why am I so useless?' Mira thought

Inside the Phantom's

"The real man, Elfman, will protect Fairy Tail with his life!" Elfman shouted

"Oui?" An eye appeared then the eye started to become a green haired weirdo .

"Element four?" Elfman said with a serious voice

Outside

"Don't worry. Elfman can fight. Because he, too, is a Fairy Tail mage." Cana said with a smirk comforting a crying Mirajane. Then suddenly a magic circle appeared below Mira.

"Shit! Mira!" Cana shouted. Mira then got sucked my the magic circle then appeared again in the hands of the giant being crushed by two of its finger.

"You're such a detestable girl for trying to deceive us. Just sit back and watch while I slowly crush your comrades." Jose mocked.

With Elfman

"It seems that the rumors are true." The green haired weirdo mocked

"Enough of your chatter!" Elfman shouted transforming his arm into a giant black arm then lunged to the weirdo but punched the ground.

"You _had_ a little sister, right?" The weirdo mocked "**Sable Dance!**" The green haired said then appeared behind Elfman "**Roche Concerto!**" the rocks started to fly to Elfman. "Non, non, non..." Then the green haired weirdo once again appeared behind Elfman. Elfman tried to cover himself with his black arm but the member of element four just wrapped it with himself. "Salut!" The creep said "What a creepy bastard!"

"Non, non, non. Three nons and you shall mourn."

"Unhand me, Muncher Sol!"

"Oh please, it's Monsieur!" Sol then released Elfman and kicked him sending Elfman flying 'This guy's stronger than he looks!' Elfman thought

"By the way... did you fail at a full-body Take Over and go berserk?" Sol tried to anger Elfman

"Shut up! **Beast Arm Iron Bull**!" Elfman lunged forward but then saw a white haired girl "Lisanna!"

"Pardon me. But when you stepped on me earlier, I witnessed the tragedy in your memory. " Sol mocked

"Bastard..." Elfman cursed

"What a cute-looking little sister you have. Where might she be now? Oh, that's rude of me. She's buried in the cold, dark ground. Oh, poor thing... Why did you do such a cruel thing?..." Then the Lisanna created by Sol said "Hey, Elf-niichan."

"Lisanna is still alive you bastard! Raaaaaaaaaargh!" Elfman bursted and started to cover himself in a magic circle 'I won't be confused. I must do this!' he thought to himself

"Non, non, non...You shouldn't do that. Ever since you failed at a full-body Take Over, have you forgotten what happens when you go berserk?" Sol said rubbing his mustache. Elfman then started to collapse due to lack of magic. "It seems your magical power has just gone down drastically."

"You cowardly bastard, if you're a man, fight me fair and square with your fists!" Elfman shouted

Sol then started to form a giant whirling sandstorm around his hand. "If I'm a man, you say? Non, non, non... I can't ignore that. You are not qualified to speak of being a man. Not trash like you who almost killed his own sister. **Platre Sonate!**" Sol pointed his fist to Elfman then a magic circle appeared releasing an iron fist. Elfman crashed to the other side of the wall and can now be see the outside.

"Elfman... Elfman!" Mira shouted

"What... Why? Why are you there? Nee-chan!" Elfman shouted as he see her sister being held into the giants fingers.

"Oh? So she's your older sister? SO, she was the once feared Mirajane-sama? Her magical powers have completely wasted away. Poor thing, and whose fault was that? She is being punished for trying to deceive us. She will son be crushed. " Sol mocked

"Run... Run, Elfman!" Mira shouted

"Let go of my sister!"

"Your older sister will be lost right before your eyes, just like what almost happened to your younger sister. That's because you are merely an incompetent mage who spouts trash about being a man. " Sol continued to mock then a magic circle appeared behind Elfman. "As a gentleman, I cannot forgive you. And so, I will give you eternal suffering. **Sealing Magic, Merci la Vie! **You will be molded into the land, and will continue wandering in your abominable memories forever!"

"Stop!" Elfman shouted

A foggy place started to come to Elfman then he suddenly heard a little girl's voice.

"Cheer up, Elf-niichan." Lisanna said comforting her brother

"It's my fault... It's my fault my parakeet died." Elfman cried

"No, it's not. It's not your fault, Elf-niichan. Because all living things eventually die." Lisanna said

"All living things... will die?"

"That's right. It's unavoidable. But as long as you remember, it should live on in your heart forever. Lisanna explained

"In my heart..." the older Elfman said

"In my heart... Don't talk like you understand!" the younger Elfman shouted as he pushed Lisanna away then ran. "Elf-niichan!" Lisanna shouted and she then started to cry.

"That's not it..." the older Elfman said "At that time, I was..." he tried to say something but cannot find the right word. "Geez." a younger Mira said

New scenery

"Fighting again?" Lisanna asked

"Oh, Lisanna. You're back?" Ultear said

"Ultear was really mean! He ate all my fish! " Happy said with an irritated voice

"Wait... This moment was..." Elfman said to himself before his sister and his younger self started to approach Ultear and Lisanna.

"Hey Lisanna time to work. Work!" The younger Elfman said

"Eh? But didn't we just get back?" Lisanna complained

"It's an S-class. We're going as Nee-chan's back up." Elfman explained

"Since you're going on an S-Class mission I guess I should come too. It's dangerous and a whole new lever from the requests you normally take after all." Ultear said standing up

"What kind of job is it?" Happy asked

"Emergency Subjugation. We're going to suppress the king of monsters, The Beast. That's a great idea Ultear. It'll be better to have another S-Class on this job to finish this early." Mira said

"Seriously? I object that idea. A man should protect his family by himself!" Elfman complained

"Suit yourself." Ultear said walking away.

"No... Don't go! Or at least, take Natsu with you!" Elfman started to run towards them but they just got more and more further. Then another change of scenery started

"Elfman!" Mira shouted

"That's... me?"

"Elfman, pull yourself together!"

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna flew straight to her older sister, landing in front of her. "I've evacuated everyone in town... But what happened?" Lisanna asked

"Run, Lisanna. I was careless. In order to protect me, Elfman tried a Take Over spell on The Beast." Mira explained "Eh? Does that mean..." Lisanna started to talk but Mira cut her to explain further "However, its magical power was too great. Elfman has lost his grip on reality."

"No way! What will happen to Elf-niichan?" Lisanna asked, holding her sister's arm around her neck supporting her to stand.

"If he doesn't come to his senses soon, he'll be consumed by The Beast!" Mira said in worry

"Rrgggggh." The Beast growled is now right in front of them but Lisanna just started to walk towards Elfman. "Lisanna, what are you trying to do?!" Mira shouted.

'Shit! She'll die if I don't stop this!' a strange man in black tattered cloak thought to himself

"Elf-niichan, what's the matter? It's your little sister Lisanna... Have you forgotten Mira-nee, too? You couldn't have forgotten about us, right Elf-niichan? Because both Lisanna and Mira-nee love Elf-niichan." Lisanna tried to convince herself that his brother can still be in control. The Beast narrowed his eyes and growled.

"Lisanna, it won't work. Ruuun!" Elfman shouted full of force with tears in his eyes and at the same time the Beast roared then raised it's arm. Lisanna opened her arms wide and said "Come, let's go home, Elf-niichan." when the Beast tried to hit Lisanna but never came. A cloaked figure of a boy stopped the beast with an arm making to look like stopping a child's punch and then the cloaked man lunged in to punched the Beast straight to it's face sending the monster flying a few miles.

"Hurry up and take your sister away from here. I'll take care of that thing!" The cloaked man shouted in a very rusty voice.

'Who the hell is that?' Elfman thought to himself

"Don't call my brother 'that thing'! And why should we listen to you? You might kill my brother!" Lisanna shouted in rage

"I don't have the time to argue with you. Go away and take your sister. I promise I'll get your brother back safely." The man said. Lisanna still have her doubts about this strange man but she didn't have a choice but to cooperate with him. "I trust you on this." Lisanna said

"Good. Now I can take care of him."

When the sisters are already away the cloaked figure stripped himself from his cloak and revealed who he is.

"Natsu!" Elfman shouted 'What is he doing here?' he thought

"**Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang!**" Natsu shouted setting his hands ablaze and slashed the beast in a claw-like pattern. He didn't give the beast enough time to rest and started to attack again. Natsu pointed his right arm towards the monster then countless magic spells started to appear behind him that sent barrage of fire to the master then released another combo attack "**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" "**Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!**" "**Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!**" after sending the monster a deadly combo it fell unconscious then transformed back into an unconscious Elfman, a heavily damaged one.

'W-what the hell... So he's the one who got me back. But why does he seem to be so much strong? He's only gone for five years and now he just took the King of the Beasts by himself in a matter of minutes?' Elfman thought to himself. He's so confused and then he suddenly imagined what if Natsu wasn't there? If he didn't come there what would have happened? Then after he imagined what would've happened he became so angry at himself and fell on his knees.

"It's my fault... It's my fault that Lisanna almost died. The younger Elfman cried looking at his little sister.

"Elf-niichan... It's not your fault... You did it to protect Mira-nee and didn't expect it to be so strong and lost control. You did nothing wrong." Lisanna told her older brother.

Back in the reality

'Nee-chan... Lisanna...' Elfman thought to himself regaining his consciousness.

"Elfman, hang in there!" Mira cried

"Well, it's about time for the finale!" Sol said

"Why..." Elfman started "I vowed never to see my sister's tears again! Therefore, why are you crying now?!" Elfman shouted and started to glow gold.

"That light... Don't do it, Elfman! Don't do that!" Mira shouted

"Who made her cry?!" Elfman shouted in rage

"It's futile You can't possibly do a full-body Take Over!" Sol shouted

A bright light glowed then filled with a smoke. The smoke reveals a shadow of a beast with violet glowing eyes. When the smoke cleared it revealed Elfman's The Beast Full-Body Take Over.

"O-Oh no, that's..." Sol started

"Full-Body Take Over. Beast Soul!" Mira finished

"RRAAAAAAAAGHH!" The Beast roared

**A/N: Happy 100 follows! I'm sorry for the late update. I was supposed to post this, this past Saturday but my internet connection chose to be a bitch so I didn't have internet connection up until now. So again I am very sorry and I'll try to post chapter every week if I can. But I can't make promises anymore since that happened. Don't worry I won't give up on this story since I know what it feels when someone doesn't continue a story I liked, lol. Again, I really am sorry! Please Read and Review!**


	9. Versus Phantom Lord (FINAL)

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"**Spells"**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is not mine. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**"**I-It can't be... This is..." Sol started

"A Full Body Take Over: Beast Soul" Mirajane finished

"**ROAAAAAAAR!**" The Beast roared

"Non, non, non! With non of three, you misunderstand me! I, Monsieur, gave you such a harsh trial for you to finally overcome your difficult past, bonsoir! Your sister isn't dead! She's saved by someone isn't she? You are indeed a Man among men, Elfman! I, Monsieur, believed you could overcome it! Right? Well then, if you'll excuse me..." Sol pleaded as he tried to get sneak out of the place but instead, he was hit by Elfman that caused him to fly. "How dare you! **Plâtre... Sonate!**" Sol released a giant knuckle "Non, non, non... Don't let your guard down now!" But as soon as he finished talking the dust cleared off revealing Elfman who wasn't even fazed by the attack. "Non! Non! Non!" Sol shouted as he was bombarded by punches he received from Elfman.

"Elfman..." Mirajane whispered

"Ou... Oui... Je t'aime..." Sol murmured as his soul escaped from his body but Elfman didn't let him and put it back in again. "No-n, at least let me fall unconscious!" Sol begged

"Elfman!" Mirajane shouted. As soon as he heard Mira call out to him he rushed to her as fast as he can. "So... Can you... hear my voice?" Mirajane asked herself. Elfman is now in front of her "Could you have lost your reason again?" Mira asked "Elfman..?" She added. She's waiting for his reply but what he did surprised her. He released her from the grasp of the robot and said "I'm sorry, Nee-chan... You must never have wanted to see me like this again. Because I wasn't able to control it, Lisanna almost died." "You still have your reason.." Mira started but Elfman started talking again "But I didn't know what else to do. I had to get stronger to protect you and Fairy Tail!" Elfman said with dedication "Lisanna's close-to-death experience wasn't your fault. You were trying your best to protect us both back then." Mira explained. Before Elfman replied he first changed to his original form "But I failed. Lisanna almost died. If Natsu haven't been there Lisanna wouldn't be alive now." Elfman bowed his head in shame. 'Natsu was there?' Mira thought but she knows that she must first console her brother so she disregarded Natsu for a while "She's still here right? We decided together, right? To live our lives protecting each other. To work as hard as we could..." As Mira finished talking Elfman couldn't hold it in anymore "Nee-chan! I'm so glad you're all right!" he cried "And how is crying going to help anything?" Mira asked "But!" Elfman shouted "Thank you, Elfman" Mira said

The bliss didn't last as they noticed something "The giant isn't writing as quickly... The forbidden magic of the four elements... Abyss Break... The four elements. Fire, Water, Wind, and Earth... Elfman, how many of the Element 4 are left?" Mira asked "Hmmm... Um, That'd make two left, I guess?" Elfman replied "Each time we get one of them, the giant's movements slow down. In other words, this giant is powered by the four elements. If we could defeat all of the Element 4, we can stop the magic. Hurry! The remaining two should be somewhere inside the giant!" Mira ordered "Right!" Elfman agreed.

As soon as Elfman responded, the two ran to search for the other two. "Thank goodness... It looks like Mira's safe." Cana said but then she fell. "Cana!" Macao shouted "Im fine! Focus on the enemy in front of you and protect Fairy Tail!" Cana ordered "You don't know when to quit." Macao replied as they attack the shadows. "Everyone, dont clump together! Spread out and fight!" Cana ordered again. "It's the women in our guild who are the strong ones." Macao complimented in his thoughts "Oh yeah, where's Loke?" Laki asked. "He said something worried him, so he headed to that place." Al answered "Say what? He skipped out?" Wakaba complained "If Abyss Break is casted, then that place wouldn't be safe either." Al explained "I see... He has good inutuition." Wakaba replied

With Natsu

"Hey, what's your name again?" Natsu asked as he ran beside the blue furred cat "Aye! My name's Happy!" The cat replied "You might know me already but I'll still introduce myself. I'm Natsu Dragneel. You can call me Natsu. Also, Happy, I just thought of something good!" Natsu said as he ran "What?" "If we beat up Jose, then that'd end the fight, right?""What are you saying? Jose's just as powerful as our own Master! You might be Ultear's mentor but someone like you could never beat him, Natsu!" Happy shouted at Natsu "Heh! You don't know what I'm capable of, Happy." Natsu said with a grin "Natsu, you idiot! I was trying not to think about it, but you made me remember! That's right... Master's gone... No one here is as strong as the master. No matter what happens in this war, in the end Jose will..." Happy was cut off by Natsu putting his hand in his head. "I'm here, aren't I? Right?" Natsu said with a smile. Somehow this made Happy feel comfortable and confident that they're going to win the war. "Aye!" Happy shouted as they both ran forward "Why is it, I wonder? The master have more magic power, but there's something about Natsu that gives everyone hope." Happy thought as he looked at Natsu. Natsu and Happy entered a room. As Natsu continued to run he sensed something going fast towards his ankle so he jumped as soon as he landed he is now on his battle stance. "The sorrow! The wings of flame, clipped... Falling to the ground. Ah, all that's left is the corpse of a dragon." A fat guy in green. "Natsu, he's one of the Element 4!" Happy informed. "I'm Aria. I am at the top of Element 4! And I have come to hunt me a dragon." The man in green introduced himself. "A wind wizard? I'm already used to you guys." Natsu said "The ones you encountered, hell even Erigor might be nothing compared to him!" Happy scolded.

Outside

Dark clouds formed and started to rain "Was it raining before?" Gray asked as he get out of the window "Drip, drip, drop... Yes... Juvia is the rain woman, one of the Element 4. Drip, drip, drop..." A woman with blue hair and pale skin in blue clothes and pink umbrella introduced herself. "You're one of the Element 4?" Gray asked "I never would have thought that two of the elements would have been defeated. But do not underestimate Juvia and Aria" Juvia said "Sorry to break it to you, but I don't go easy on people who hurt my friends. Even if they're women or children..." Gray replied as they both glared at each other until... ***Blush*** "R-Really? Juvia gives up then! Goodbye!" Juvia said as she turned around and walked away. "Whoa there! What the heck?!" Gray shouted ***Thump******Thump******Thump******Thump*** "What is wrong with Juvia? Why is Juvia's heart beating like this?" Juvia asked herself as she walk away "Wait, you! Stop the giant!" Gray shouted as he run after her. "Juvia wants to make him her's. Juvia can no longer hold back. "**Water Lock**!" Juvia casted.

Gray is now trapped inside Juvia's spell. "Oh, no! He's injured! Whatever shall I do? I must release him quick or..." Gray cannot hold himself back anymore. He froze the water and shattered it. '_He escaped from Juvia's water lock using his own power? This is the power of an ice wizard... Exquisite! Water and Ice... it's like we're bound by fate. I've finally found you, Juvia's Prince!_' Juvia thought "Trying for a surprise attack, you bastard! Ouch..!" Gray said as he took his clothes off. 'Why is he stripping? I... I... I think we should take things more slowly..." Juvia said "I don't want to frighten a woman, but you'd better surrender immediately. Otherwise you're gonna get hurt! **Ice Make: Lance!**" Gray shouted as countless ice pierced Juvia.

"Juvia's body is made out of water. Yes... Drip, drip, drop... That's right, he's an enemy. Torn apart by strife, that is their tearful fate. But Juvia will not lose heart. Farewell my blossom of love. **Water Slicer!**" Juvia shouted as many sharp water came out from her. Gray dodged and watched the attack. As soon as the water made contact with the rock it sliced it in three pieces. "High powered water jets can even cut through steel. Underestimate water, and you will regret it." Juvia explained. "**Ice Make: Axe!**" Gray threw an Axe made out of Ice towards Juvia. "Try again and again, but nothing will change. Against Juvia, physical attacks are ineffective. Yes... Drip, drip, drop..." Juvia said "She's a tough one..." Gray said. "You cannot defeat Juvia. You still have a chance to save yourself. Bring me Lucy Heartfilia, please. If you do, I will ask my master to withdraw." Juvia said. "Hey, don't give me that crap. We're both already way past the point of retreating. And Lucy is our ally. I'll give up my life before handing her over to you." Gray replied coldly. '_Give up his life? A love rival!_'"Aaaahhh! What a pain! What a harsh fate! My heart... My heart feels like it's going to rend asunder! It hurts!" Juvia screamed. "What's the matter? Are you ill?" Gray asked "Juvia will not forgive! Lucy shall not be forgiven!" Juvia shouted. Gray wasn't able to say anything. He just stared at her like he is looking at a mad woman but Gray regained his consciousness as he was attacked by Juvia with a boiling water. "Ouch! Boiling water? And why are you mad at Lucy?" Gray asked. Juvia didn't reply but attacked again with her boiling water.

"**Ice Make:..!**" Gray wasn't able to release a spell because Juvia's attack was fast. "It's fast! My Creation Magic can't keep up!" Gray shouted as he kept on dodging Juvia's attack. As he landed he accidentally landed in water causing him to slip and nearly fell to the ocean. "That was close..." Gray said. "Ever since Juvia was born, she's lived within the rain. In the rain, there is no one who can defeat Juvia. Be boiled inside Juvia's jealousy!" Juvia said as she continued to attack gray with boiling water. "What?" Gray asked as he kept on dodging Juvia's attack. "**Ice Make: Shield!**" Gray shielded himself but... "What incredible heat! I can't stand it!" Gray shouted. "I told you already. Inside the rain is Juvia's world. No one can defeat Juvia!" Juvia explained again. Juvia continued to attack until it exploded and released a lot of steam. "He used steam as smoke screen? He's not just pretty face, he's smart, too! So amazing..." Juvia said in amazement.

"I don't have time to take a break! I've got to stop that magic quick!" Gray said as he run through the halls of the giant but he was stopped by a hot water flooding inside the building. '_That's hot! My skin is burning!_' Gray thought. "This is the end for you!" Juvia said as she attacked Gray again. "Why, you..." Gray turned around and repelled the attack by freezing it. "He flew straight into the boiling water." Juvia said in shock. "**Freeze!**" Gray shouted as he freeze Juvia's water. '_B-but... Juvia's boiling water was frozen? And..._' Gray was shocked at what he's doing! He's currently groping the breast of his enemy! "That's not... It's not..." Gray tried to reason himself. '_Juvia is so embarrassed! Like this, forever, inside your ice..._' Juvia thought. "Sorry!" Gray shouted as he take his hands away from her and released her from the ice. '_He released me from the ice? Why? He's too kind!_' Juvia thought.

"Let's start over again!" Gray challenged. "No, I can't. Juvia cannot bring herself to harm you..." Juvia said. "Huh? So you're admitting you can't win against me?" Gray asked. "Juvia is stronger than Lucy. Juvia will be able to protect you." Juvia said. "Protect? Me?" Gray asked curiously. "B-Because... I-I... L-Lo..." Juvia tried to say something but have been cut off by Gray. "Sheesh, the rain is starting to get stronger." Gray said as he held out his hands to feel the rain. "Man... this rain is so gloomy." Gray said. "Gloomy... Gloomy... Gloomy..." Juvia repeatedly heard those words then she fell down to her knees and this alerted Gray. "What's the matter?" Gray asked. "He's no different from the others. You're all the same!" Juvia shouted "What?" "Juvia has no need for love anymore!" Juvia shouted as she attacked Gray with boiling water again. '_Hot! I'll freeze it! It won't freeze? Is it even hotter than before?_'

"Juvia is nothing but a gloomy woman! And yet Phantom Lord accepted Juvia for who she is! Juvia is one of the Element 4! A Phantom Wizard!" Juvia shouted as she overthrew Gray then proceeded to launch to him in her water form. "I'm not gonna lose! Not to Phantom!" Gray shouted and then released a beam of ice. After the release Juvia felt the rain became frozen. "He froze even the rain? What incredible magical power!" Juvia said. "**Ice Geyser!**" Gray casted then a pillar of ice was released towards Juvia '_I've lost. It's all over now... Everything... Juvia is like a rain drop, will fall into the ground, and scatter into tiny fragments... A fitting end to an unwanted woman. Farewell, my gloomy self._' Juva thought but little did she know that Gray was about to catch her. He felt his hand grab her wrist. "Don't let go of my hand. I'm not letting you fall!" Gray shouted as he helped her get up.

"Why did you save Juvia?" Juvia asked. "Beats me. Anyway, get some sleep." Gray replied.

'_Why did he?_' Juvia thought. "So, finally cooled down?" This time, Gray asked. Juvia's emotionless eyes are now shimmering with tears. "Huh?" Juvia was shocked. "The rain stopped. Oh, it's finally clearing up." Gray said. "These... these are... c-clear s-skies... I've never seen them before..." Juvia explained. "Really? Nice, huh? Clear skies are great." Gray responsed. "Yes... They're beautiful, truly..." Juvia said with her teary eyes. "So... up for round two?" Gray asked. He didn't know that what he said could be misleading for something... "Hey! What's the matter? Hang in there! Hey! Hey!" Gray said as he panicked.

With Natsu

"So you're stronger than Erigor, huh?" Nastu asked with his smirk. "Yes... And it's sorrowful!" Aria repleid. "Then how about I test my flames against your air magic." Natsu challenged. "Sorrowful!" Is all Aria replied then vanished in the air. Natsu didn't move. Not a single bit. He just stood there and closed his eyes. Once he felt a spike of magic in his back he suddenly charged fire in his fist. "**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" Natsu shouted then punched Aria in the stomach causing him to be sent meters away. Natsu waited for a minute but he felt that the magic doesn't move. "You... You... You just beaten Aria in one attack!" Happy shouted in surprise. "Well, I thought he would've give me a challenge so I showed him a bit. _I'm glad I didn't go out with that. Or else there might be a hole in his stomach right now!_" Natsu replied, he whispered the last part though. "Well, it looks like Ultear wasn't exaggerating her stories. You really are strong!" Happy said. "Well, yeah." Natsu said then he suddenly felt a boost of magic in the air. '_What's this? Ultear!_' Natsu thought as he ran towards the source of the boost. "Hey, wait for me!" Happy shouted.

With Ultear

Ultear was releasing a massive amount of aura that shaped a dragon. "You... I'm going to bring you down!" Ultear said in a voice that messaged doom. "Stand back Lucy. I'll mow him down." Behind Ultear is the beaten state of the blonde. "Mm" nod was the only thing Lucy could answer. "Heh? So a female dragon decides to fight me? Gihihi. I'll make you my mate." Gajeel smirked. "Why you filthy...! **Fire Dragon's...**!" Ultear was about to lung out to Gajeel but was stopped by Natsu's voice. "Hold it!" Natsu shouted. "Ultear... you've gotten pretty impulsive. I taught you not to attack like that right? It may cause your downfall." Natsu said in a serious tone. "How do you expect me to be calm! Look at Lucy! She's beaten to pulp!" Ultear shouted. "I know. But... you should keep your rage inside you then release it within your magic. You have the same flames that I have. We have the flames of emotion. That means your flames will be stronger if you put your emotions in it!" Natsu lectured. "You keep talking. I don't know who you are but if you keep on talking I'll start by taking you down first, pest!" Gajeel lunged at Natsu but was sent back by Ultear punching him with her flaming fist. "I'm sorry, Natsu. It's just..." Ultear tried to explain but was cut of by Natsu. "It's okay. There will be times that you won't be able to contain it. But every time that happens think of what I said to you. Okay?" Natsu suggested. "Yeah..." Ultear replied with a smooth angelic voice.

"Hey pink hair, if you keep on flirting with my mate-to-be I will really attack you." Gajeel warned. "Yeah? Why were you sent back then? If you can't even handle than without being sent out flying then you're still a hundred... no, million years too early to fight him!" Ultear shouted as she attacked him again. As Ultear continued to attack him they suddenly felt an immense surge of power. "Y-you... you said that my hair is pink... right?" Natsu said with a forced smile. "I can't really throw tantrum here because of what I've said to Ultear." Each time Natsu said a word a tick mark keep appearing on his face. Now, even Ultear is scared of what Natsu will do. "So... Ultear, can you do me a favor?" "Of course, what is it?" Ultear replied in shaky voice. "Crush him." Natsu said as he did a thumbs down. "I'll do it without you asking me!" Ultear said as she lunged at Gajeel.

"Hey! you're angry because I pointed out what you hair color was?" Gajeel shouted in surprise. "It's because my hair is not pink! It's salmon, you bastard!" Natsu shouted back. "Natsu! You can leave everything here to me! Go find Jose!" Ultear ordered him. "You give me orders now?" Natsu asked. "No... um..." Ultear didn't know what to say then she suddenly heard Natsu laugh. "I was just kidding, yeah, I'll go to him now. Be careful!" "Yeah!" Ultear shouted back

"I just met a tremendously strong mage and he's unreasonable! What kind of guild have I joined?" Lucy asked herself. "Aye... It's Fairy Tail after all." Happy released a sigh of surrender.

With Ultear

"I'll end this in an instant." Ultear said "Like I'll let you." Gajeel replied. "**Fire Dragon's...**" "**Iron Dragon's...**" "**ROAR!**" Both Ultear and Gajeel released a roar. "You got all us caught up in it!" Lucy, Happy and Gajeel's guildmates shouted in unision. The roar caused an explotion that let them see what was happening outside. As soon as the roar died down you'll see Gajeel that he could barely stand. Ultear was even more enraged at what she saw. A magical ball was attacking their guild building. "Phantom... I'll never forgive Phantom! I'll destroy you!" Ultear lunged at the weakened state of Gajeel. "**Fire Dragon's Crushing Fists! Fire Dragon's Wing Attack! Fire Dragon's Talons!**" And with that combo he made Gajeel fall. '_Strange... he's supposed to be Phantom's Ace. The Strongest Mage here but I took him down pretty easy. Something's not right._' Ultear thought.

'_Strong... If only I was that strong._' Lucy thought to herself.

'_Jose and that pink haired bastard. Jose fucking did something to me. And that pink bastard suddenly released an aura I never experienced before... Why did I... insticntly... bow-..._' was Gajeel's last thought's before passing out.

Natsu vs Jose

"You're the reason my guild mates are all beaten up, they're crying, and our home's destruction. I'll make you pay." Natsu said in voice that promised doom. "What can a mere fly can do? I'm a wizard saint while you're a nobody. You don't stand a a chance, pest." Jose then released countless beam of dark magic from his palm which was dodged by Natsu effortlessly. "Now it's my turn, right?" Natsu mocked "I will make you feel the fear you've never experienced before." Natsu then released a tremendous amount of his magical power causing Jose to widen his eyes. "You're not bad for a fly." Jose said not letting Natsu notice that he's scared to the boot.

With Ultear

"S-she beat Gajeel in mere minutes." "Unbelievable." "What the fuck? She's a monster!" Gajeel's guild mates shouted. "That Natsu... He probably did something." Ultear whispered to herself. Then Ultear suddenly felt a spike of power from Natsu's direction followed by a tremor. _'What the hell is happening over there, Natsu?'_Ultear thought "Let's go, Lucy." LUcy then followed Ultear as they both disappeared in the dark.

With Natsu

"I've made a promise to uncle and myself that I will only go all out on HIM. And I almost broke it because of you." Natsu said with a shaky voice. Not with anything you think of but because of anger. If he wasn't able to contain it he might've killed Jose on the spot. "You should be grateful that I was able to hold myself back." Natsu continued.

At the same time with Ultear and Lucy

"Is that really Natsu? I never heard him sound like this." Ultear whispered in shock and her eyes widen. "Hey, Ultear, is Natsu really this scary?" Lucy asked. "No, he's almost the kindest and most understanding person I know. It seems like you'll have to hurt the whole guild for him to be angered." Ultear chuckled. "This isn't the time to laugh you know." Lucy said in panic. "Don't worry. Natsu would never harm anyone else other than the one who angered him. Probably." Ultear said comically. "Probably? PROBABLY?!" Lucy cried. "Don't shout Let's watch how much he has grown." Ultear silently watched the two wizards fight.

With Natsu and Jose

Natsu kept on releasing pressure. He was so concerned in the fight he didn't even notice Lucy and Ultear. "Not bad. Well, you're a wizard saint after all. How about... THIS!" Natsu stopped releasing pressures and suddenly reappeared in front of Jose. His fist was already coated with flames then sudden;y made a quick contact with Jose's face resulting him to be sent flying at the other end of their guild base.

"Why you... Damned brat!" Jose didn't waste any second. He again released black beams of magic towards Natsu. "**Fire Dragon's Barrage!**" Natsu countered. Countless magic circles appeared in back of Natsu and released balls of fire nonstop. While the two magics clashed, in just seconds the flames overpowered the black beams but the flames didn't stop. Instead, they all hit Jose who took a bit more of damage. "I won't play anymore games! Awaken! you who defied the God, the greatest evil of all, the one who was abandoned and forsaken by God. In return of granting what I desire you shall take what is mine! Heed my call, Satan!" Dark clouds started to surround them along with countless lightnings. The land started to shake then all of a sudden a mist appeared and formed a human silhouette which imitated a powerful aura.

With Lucy and Ultear

'What on Earthland is that?!' They both thought at the same time. When the mist finished forming the silhouette they suddenly felt a surge of power coming from it. It felt malicious, vicious, sinister, greedy and yet, most of all, powerful.

Outside

'What is this magic?!' Every mage outside thought

With Natsu

"So you have this ace up in your sleeve, eh?" Natsu smirked. There you see the majestic Devil King, Satan. Mightily stood in front of Natsu. He's around 6 feet. He has a long black hair, red slitted eyes, and what hey least expected is that he has a calming look. He wears black high collared trench coat and a classic tuxedo inside pairing with black boots.

"For what reason have I been summoned?" Satan asked "I will have you grant my wish." Jose replied. Satan then walked towards Jose. "Hmmm? And what is it?" Satan asked smiling at Jose. "Defeat all those damned fairies!" Jose shouted.

"Then have your magic imprinted here and the deal is done." Satan replied while smiling. A scroll poofed out of nowhere and went straight to Jose who wasted no time and casted a magic to have it imprinted. "Okay~ let's start with the people here." Satan then looked at Natsu. "Don't worry. You won't get out of here." Fire started to coat Natsu's arm. Natsu appeared in front of Satan with his fist ready to punch. As soon as the punch came in contact, Satan was sent to the other side of the building. "Woaah, you pack a punch! Interesting." Satan said while standing up. Natsu didn't reply. He just kept on attacking Satan, wasting no time.

Natsu stopped attacking him then asked, "You sure you still don't want to attack?" "No. You're clearly a threat for his wish so I will be taking this seriously. Funny, for the first time I'll be going all out right off the bat." Satan chuckled. "Then.. Bring it on!" With that Natsu started to attack him again.

Satan put his right arm towards Natsu and released a black orb capturing him. "Don't be so hasty. I told you I'm going all out right off th bat, right? Give me time to at least reveal myself." Satan said playfully. And without any reply Natsu stopped. Letting him do what he will. "Wow you really stopped. You thought I was serious? This is why humans are interesting!" Satan laughed wholeheartedly. Natsu is now really enraged but did well on hiding it. "Well, aren't you an interesting fellow too? Still playing around even after taking quite a beating."

"You call that a beating? Then let me show you what true beating is!" Satan said as he started to attack Natsu. Satan gave Natsu countless punches the took off with Natsu. Dragging him out of the building.

With Ultear and Lucy

"Nat-!" Lucy was about to shout but stopped by Ultear. Don't He's clearly doing this on purpose." Ultear explained. "Now, just seat back and watch." _'Be sure that that's what really happening up there, Natsu...'_Ultear thought in worry.

With Natsu

_'He packs punch and good with magic. But having a training and sparring with Uncle Ramus is way more painful. This fight is decided.'_ Natsu thought as he was dragged out by Satan. _'Might as well ride the thing I started.'_ Natsu continued. _'Since when have I gotten cocky? Damn those two Dragons!_' Natsu questioned himself then grinned. Natsu suddenly disappeared from Satan's grasp and reappeared on top of him. "Fire Dragon's Talon!" Natsu sent Satan back a bit making him click his tongue. "Up here we won't need to hold back." Satan explained. "Stop talking and start fighting!" Natsu shouted.

They both launched at each other enhancing every attack they make by coating parts of their bodies with their magic. Natsu's fire and Satan's darkness clashed. 'I need to end this quick. I can't let them see it here.' Natsu magic container is almost a fifth because of the jupiter and now because of constant exchange of blows. If Natsu's magic drops to half then let's just say something bad will happen.

Natsu concentrated his magic on his fist and cocked it back. _'What's with this magic? It's too strong and his fire is as if it's the sun!'_Satan questioned himself. "Boy, what are you?" He asked. "I am a Dragon Slayer. A Dragneel. And the one and only son of Igneel! **Flame Dragon King's Demolition Fist!**" Natsu shouted as he sent his fist towrads Satan. Unexpectedly Satan teleported beside Natsu which resulted with Natsu's attack being sent towards the ocean causing it to have shockwaves and almost be dried out. "Let's stop. I'm withdrawing from this fight. I am going to give Jose's everything back to him. Deal with him however you want." Satan said. "What for? You're pretty cool even if you lose, huh? I expected you to not accept loss." Natsu said as he just stood there looking at Satan. "Please don't compare me to those fools. With him..." pointing at Jose "... as the best example. Well then. I shall take my leave. I will soon serve you, my lord." Satan stated as he whispered the last part then vanished in thin air. "The hell was that?" Natsu mumbled.

Jose wasn't able to do anything. As soon as Satan vanished he felt his magic back to him. "What the fuck is this?! I never heard anything about Satan not fulfilling a wish! He's just a greedy devil who would do anything and everything for one soul!" Jose shouted angrily. "Something must've happened between the boy and Satan." A mysterious old man said. "Makarov!" Jose said with hatred in his voice. "Gramps..." Natsu uttered as he landed behind the Master. "You've done well Natsu. Let me handle this from here on out." Makarov stated. "Isn't that what I told you? To fight when you think you can." Natsu said with his signature grin. "heh, cheeky brat. Jose, I'm giving you three seconds to surrender!" Makarov started to cast a golden light between his hands. "Like hell I will surrender!" "3" "We're stronger than you in the first place!" "2" "You damned fairies!" "1" "Fairy Law!" A gigantic magical circle appeared in the sky with the Fairy Tail mark at it's center.

Outside

"The light is defeating all the shadows! What's with this light? It's so warm and soothing." Bisca said as everyone agreed with her.

With Natsu and the others

"You're this strong and still that young. You would've been stronger if only you chose the path of light." Makarov said as he and Natsu walked away. "Anyway, Gramps... do you still remember the favor I asked of you?" Natsu asked. "Yes, but first, tell those two to come out." Makarov ordered. "Ultear, Lucy, you heard the old man!" Natsu shouted. "Hey!" Makarov shouted to argue. "So you know, huh?" Ultear laughed nervously along with Lucy. "At first I didn't. But when Satan appeared the fight stopped and then noticed you two." Natsu replied as he walked towards the Master. "By the way, Ultear! Come by the forest later. With just Erza and Mira!" Natsu shouted. "Yeah, yeah." Ultear shrugged off.

Ultear had a hard time holding herself back from jumping to Natsu. But because of her reputation. She can't. And that is because Lucy's still there.

"Oh. By the way, gramps. Before that I have to do something. Catch ya' later!" And with that Natsu disappeared. "That brat!" Makarov whispered in annoyance

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait. Regional's for our sports team in school came in short notice and I didn't have time because we stayed at hotel then we won and competed for Nationals so we were away for a bit longer. Then when I came back I needed to take both Monthly and Quarterly Test so I didn't really have time for the sory 'til now. I'm really sorry about that! Also, I finished the Phantom Arc to pay for it, it was a good 5 thousand words but I rushed it so please tell me what you think of it! And thank you for those who encouraged me to write again! Thanks guys! Leave a review, alright? ;)**


	10. Welcome

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"**Spells"**

With Natsu

"Hey Iron Dragon." Natsu waved. "What do you want?" Gajeel asked. "Nothing much. Just wondering if you felt something during your fight with Ultear." He smirked. "Gi hi. You fucked as I thought you did something to me-, no , not directly to me. But to my dragon side. What the hell are you?" Gajeel asked.

"Glad you pick up fast. Makes my job easier. I am Natsu Dragneel. The Flame Dragon King. What I did is that I've let your dragon side feel know who's the boss. I've shown you a King level Dragon Power or a Royal Dragon Power. You think you're the strongest Dragon Slayer? Well, I'm afraid you're wrong. You can get killed because of your ignorance." Natsu glared darkly.

_'Yeah right. Flame Dragon King my ass, Ramus!' _Natsu thought to himself.

"Haaah? How can the Flame "Dragon" King be a human? Are fucking messing with m-" Gajeel cut himself off and began to think. _'Wait. If he's lying what did happen that time? It's fucking unexplainable unless what he's saying is true.'_

"You've become quite puzzled. Well, I just came here to tell you... Join Fairy Tail. You'll be able to draw out your real power there. I can bet my whole life that you'll be able to reach your peak there." Nastu smirked.

"Fine then." Gajeel agreed as he stood up.

"Natsu..?" An old man said.

"Yo, Gramps." Natsu waved, wearing his signature grin.

"I see. So you've already beaten me to it, huh?" Master chuckled "Hehe..." Natsu laughed, holding a peace sign with his hand. "Hey, Gajeel." Natsu called out his attention.

"Yeah?" Gajeel replied.

"Go to the back of the guild hall first. Gramps and I will meet you there. We have a business to finish."

"Okay."

As soon as Gajeel disappeared from their field of vision Natsu said, "Gramps, let's do it here and now."

"Hmmm. Very well. Be prepared, Natsu. This may not be easy." Master warned

"Heh, I'm prepared for anything." Natsu joked. "Okay then... Here I go!"

...

"Hngh!" Natsu began to feel pain he have never felt before. _'What's this? This is easily the highest level I have ever sealed and it's still sealing more? Just how powerful have you become, Natsu?'_ Master thought.

After the sealing, neither the Master or Natsu talked. Finally Natsu said, "Gramps, I don't know how many levels the seals are but please don't talk about it to anyone. What happened here stays here, okay?" Natsu gave the Master a nervous smile.

"Of course, child. And if you ever need to release some of your power just chant "**Magic Release:**" then the level of the seal you want. As easy as that. Also, I'll tell you the level you've reached. It is a must for you so you know up to what level you can release. And! When you reach the final release, or even want to release it all at once as you cannot if you chant the words I said earlier because it only releases up to ten levels, there is something special you have to do. Your one of your most special ones will do something then you'll be able to release it all. But before I tell you your level, can I ask you the reason why you want to seal your powers away?"

"During my training I've met a Dragon." The Master's eyes widened at the revelation. "He was the one who I trained with and he said that if I use too much of my magic I"ll turn into a dragon. And as you've sensed, my magic container is way too vast for a human now so if I ended up using half of that it..."

"Will make you transform even faster." the Titan Mage finished.

Natsu nodded and said, "Yes, that's right. And if I were to seal it, it can be slowed down due to the fact that I can only use some of my magic the you know what that means." Natsu explained.

"Okay, I understand. Now, your level of seal is..."

With Ultear

"Mira, Erza!" Ultear shouted

"Why?" Mira and Erza asked at the same time

"Natsu said to meet at the same place in the forest. He said he wants to say something to us." Ultear explained

If anyone were to hear that conversation they would see the reason why their mood suddenly brightened up.

"Alright/Okay, be there in ten!" They shouted back

"My, my, aren't they a little to excited?" Ultear said with a problematic smile.

"Why? What happened?" Lucy suddenly popped out from nowhere.

"Oh? Nothing. It's just that we'll meet Natsu in 10 minutes. They're probably excited." Ultear explained. Still looking at the same path the two took with a faint smile. Lucy only nodded in response.

"Heeeh, so that pink haired dude is Natsu. He doesn't look much to me." A guy with black spiky hair said. You three women have poor taste in men, Ultear. You sure you won't go out with me? At least I already proved my strength by defeating that old coot." He continued.

"Don't be too cocky just because you've defeated Gildarts twice, Travix. Plus, Yes, I'm already sure. And also, you're a million light years too early for you to compare yourself to Natsu." Ultear said with a confident smirk.

"You'll regret this, woman." Travix clicked his tongue and walked away.

"So, who's Gildarts? Sorry for asking so many questions Ultear." Lucy gave her an apologetic smile

"It's fine. You're still new here after all." Ultear gave her a warm smile. "Gildarts is the Ace of the guild. You still haven't met him becuase he went on a job the day before you came." She answered.

"Ohh. So why did you say not to get big headed just because he beat him twice. He's the guild's Ace and all after all." Lucy asked

"Because a day after Natsu and I joined this guild, Natsu fought him and tied with him. And we're just around 10 or 11 at that time."

_'Damn, how strong is Natsu?'_ Lucy asked herself.

"Well, see you later, Lucy. Mira and Erza might be there already. Oh wait, I can bring you there too. I know he won't mind. I have to introduce you to him too after all."

"Great idea!" Lucy excitedly shouted.

In the forest

"Just like when we were kids, right? Before we train." Mira laughed.

"Yeah, this really takes us back, huh? And he was the one who introduced this place to use before his surprise leave. He probably haven't trained here for even a second." Erza said

"Then we will all lay down on this tree to rest because no one wins. We always end the fight in tie. But the difference tonight is that we aren't training or anything. We're meeting Natsu here." Ultear reminded.

_'So they're really close even from their childhood.'_ Lucy thought

A couple of seconds later Natsu arrived.

"Hey guys, missed me? Just kidding. So, how are yo-" Before he could finish the sentence a fist coated with fire was sent towards him. "Hey!" Natsu shouted as he dodged the attack. But unfortunately it was followed by a barrage of swords he continued to dodge the attack until he felt a tree on his back. _'Shit!'_ He self shouted.

"Hey, stop it. We're here to talk to him, right? And you were the one to remind that us earlier, Ultear." Mira stopped the two. "Just checking if he lost his touch." The two replied in complete sync.

"Well, that was surely one helluva welcome." Natsu laughed.

_'What's with these people? I'm pretty sure I sensed killing intent back there.'_ Lucy thought in shock.

"Lucy, the new member, was it?" Natsu asked while Lucy nodded. "Okay then. Better be used to it, Lucy. This will be happening every now and then." Natsu laughed while the others giggled. Lucy could just stare in shock.

"Damn I missed you girls." Natsu hugged Mira, Erza, and Ultear and the three hugged him back then nodded.

After a while Natsu broke the hug and said, "Hey, Lucy, wanna hug too?" The blonde bimbo felt her face heat up as hot as magma. "Just kidding." Natsu laughed. "Jeez, Natsu. You shouldn't tease Lucy like that. The poor girl looks like she's about to explode." Mira scolded. "Sorry, Mira." Natsu laughed some more.

"Anyway, there's really no big reason why I called you here. I just wanted to tell you that I really missed you and I want to know how you were while I was gone." Natsu explained.

The three told Natsu how they became S-Class, and when it was. And how they trained. How Laxus is a huge prick. They're all smiling and laughing while Lucy just listened to them while smiling warmly _'And here are some of the strongest Fairy-, No, strongest Mages here in Fiore acting like a bunch of kids fitting for their ages.'_

"So Natsu, how strong have you become now?" Erza asked. "Yeah, yea. That's right, Natsu." MIra and Ultear supported.

"Well, I"m in Gildarts' level at most. Probably a bit higher but I have a really big container now. I also trained my raw strength that might give Gildarts a hard time." Natsu explained well... of course he lied!

The girls seemed to buy it though. They just nodded but then asked, "So, when did you get that earring?" This time Ultear asked.

"Huh?" Natsu traced both of his ears and noticed the earring in his right ear. "What.. The.. Fuck?" Natsu muttered. "I don't know... I don't remember how or when I've got it." Natsu replied honestly.

Seeing how shocked Natsu is they nodded and accepted his reply. "Also, Natsu, there's someone in here stronger than Gildarts. He's around our age. His name is Travix. He's also a Dragon Slayer." Ultear said with full seriousness in her voice.

"So basically he's the current strongest, huh?" Natsu said and the four reluctantly nodded. "Well, don't worry about him. Trust me." Natsu replied. This brought smiles to their faces. Lucy thought how amazing Natsu was because with just 7 words he managed to brighten up the mood of the other three girls.

"It's good to see that you still have your confidence." Ultear teased. Mira and Erza nodded as they couldn't agree more.

Natsu laughed nervously, "Well, I'm sorry but there's still something I have to do. Don't worry I'll be all yours tomorrow." He didn't leave without winking at them causing them to have tomatoes for their faces.

"I didn't get to know him that much." Lucy deadpanned while Ultear and the others laughed at her.

"Well, let's head back to the guild." Mira suggested as the others followed.

With Natsu again

_'Wrong move, Natsu, wrong move. You just dug your own grave by winking at them. You know you can't do that! You can't have that sort of life!'_ Natsu mentally cursed himself before proceeding to enter the Master's office.

"Gramps! I presume this earring has something to do with my seal, right?" Natsu barged into the Master's office.

"Glad to see you still as quick witted as ever, Natsu! By the way, there's also something underneath your scarf and wristband along with your right ankle." Master explained with a wide grin.

Natsu checked them to see necklace and bracelets made of dragon shaped silver. The chains are also made of dragon along with it's pendants.

"Natsu, I'll tell you this. Every last one of them contains the seal. Meaning..." The Master let Natsu finish his sentence.

"They have a total of 197 pieces, right?" The Master nodded.

"Well, thanks for that Master. I'll go back outside now." the perverted old man nodded again.

Outside

There's pretty much no one else here. He saw Erza, Mira and Lucy go to the basement for something and Ultear with someone and somewhat... Struggling?

"Hey, Ultear, look here. This will be the last chance you'll ever get with me so break up with that pink haired bastard!" Travix demanded as he held Ultear's wrist.

"It hurts. Let go of me. I don't want you, asshole." Ultear said as she tried to break free.

"Bitch!" Travix shouted as he cocked his fist back ready to punch Ultear.

Natsu saw everything and when Travix shouted his eyes widened.

Ultear closed her eyes waiting for the pain. But as soon as she close her eyes she heard a loud crash and felt heat through out her body. (A/N: Not that kind of heat. Perverts.") She saw Natsu boiling with rage. Veins popping out from him.

"Bastard, touch Ultear again and I'll fucking kill you!"

**A/N: Yaaaay! Natsu comes to save the day! It has been a long work. Sorry for having a short update. I'll try to improve the length next chapter. So... What do you guys think?**


End file.
